iAm a halfblood?
by SonOfHades96
Summary: Carly Shay, Freddie Benson and Sam Puckett all discover they're half bloods. Seddie, Percabeth, Thalico, the whole enchilada. Grover: Enchiladas? Me: No not real ones! Grover: Darn!
1. iAm a halfblood?

**Chapter one: iAm a half blood?**

**A/N: Sorry, I just had to do this. Since there isn't aren't good iCarly PJO crossovers that get updated anymore. This for all the iCarly/ PJO fans out there!**

**Carly's POV**

You know what? I just noticed something. Neither me or my friends have both parents. I mean, Freddie's dad? Whatever happened to him? And Sam's father? Her mom dated a new person every week. And how about my mom? Spencer told me she died in a car accident but whenever I asked for details, he'd always tried to change the subject.

"Hey Spence!" I called. I was sitting on the living room couch while Spencer was in the kitchen making dinner. Guess what our dinner was? You guessed it! Spaghetti tacos.

"Yeah, Carls?" Spencer replied. He had tomato sauce all over his pants, shirt, face, arms, and well, pretty much everywhere.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked. Spencer put his spaghetti tacos down and walked over to me.

"Sure. Ask away", he said, while taking a seat next to me. I took a deep breath., then exhaled deeply.

"It's about mom", I said, "You say she died in a car accident yet you're never specific."

Spencer gave me a weird look.

"Did you do something different with your hair?" he asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Spencer! Don't try to change the subject!" I said. Spencer sighed.

"OK, kiddo, I'll tell you the truth, but trust me, you'll regret it", Spencer said. I smiled. Spencer continued.

"The truth is..mom never was involved in a car accident. Our mother was abducted by aliens", Spencer said. I picked up a pillow and smacked Spencer with it.

"No, seriously", I said, determined to find out the truth about my mother.

"Alright, I was just messing with you, kid. I'll tell you the real truth", Spencer said as he patted my head. Did I mention I hated when Spencer patted my head?

"Knock it off, Spencer", I said, pushing his hand away. He smiled.

"OK, Carly Shay, hey that rhymed!" Spencer said. I frowned.

"Are you still trying to change the subject?" I asked, annoyed.

"Nah kiddo, it really rhymed. 'OK' and 'Carly Shay', see what I did there?" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Spencer, I see it, now please get on with it", I replied. Spencer frowned.

"OK, Ms. Rushy pants", Spencer inhaled, exhaled and began to speak.

"Carly, your mom wasn't normal. In fact, she wasn't even human", Spencer began. I grabbed the pillow again.

"Carly, I'm serious", Spencer said, giving me his 'serious' look. I put the pillow down. Spencer only put his serious face on when he really was serious.

"After my mom died in a car accident, dad was heartbroken. My mom died when I was ten, and dad waited four years to fall in love again", Spencer said. I was confused.

"Wait, what do you mean _your_ mom? She was my mom too, right?" I asked. Spencer shook his head.

"_My_ mom died in a car accident. _Your_ mom was a Olympian Goddess", Spencer said. I laughed. I mean, what would you have done? Spencer was obviously joking.

"Carly, please. I'm being really serious right now. Dad never wanted you to find out and with good reasons too", Spencer said. I was about to ask what reasons when our front door exploded. In came a green woman. She had what looked like green scales all over her body. Her tongue was at least four feet long and she was nude! She had no feet, just snake tails as feet. She carried a green sword.

Spencer jumped off the couch and headed towards his plastic bottle robot. He the took the fencing sword and tossed it at me. I caught the sword and gave Spencer a look that said, 'Now what?'

"Fight!" He yelled just as the snake woman leaped to attack. I swung the fencing sword lazily as the snake woman deflected it with her own sword.

"Die, half blood!" She hissed. I regained control of the sword and then swung it a second time. Again, the snake woman deflected it. I was starting to get frustrated.

"You can do it, Carls!" Spencer yelled from across the room. I kind of wondered why he wasn't helping me out.

I dodged a blow from the snake woman then, I dug my sword between her eyes. Instantly, she exploded into dust.

"Way to go, Carly!" Spencer yelled. I turned to him and frowned.

"And you weren't helping because..." I said, obviously angry. Spencer shrugged.

"I wanted to see if you could handle her. According to dad, dracanaes are one of the easiest monsters to fight, now we better pack your things", Spencer began to head up stairs.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because now that you know that you're a demigod, more monsters will be attacking from now on", he replied.

"A demi-who?" I asked.

"I'll explain later. Keep that sword, it might come in handy", Spencer said as he headed upstairs to my room. A few minutes later Spencer came down with a suitcase packed with my clothes. He also had put on a jacket and he had his motorcycle keys.

"Follow me, kiddo", Spencer said as we exited through the giant hole where my front door used to be. To my surprise, Mrs. Benson was out in the hallway waiting for us with Freddie.

"I told Freddie as well", she told Spencer. Spencer nodded and we all proceeded to the elevator. As we got into the elevator, I glanced at Freddie. He shrugged. His typical 'I have no idea what is going on' shrug. We all exited the elevator on the lobby and then walked outside to the parking lot. Out in the parking lot, Sam was there with her mom.

"I told Sam", Sam's mom said.

"Wow, how ironic that we all told them on the same day", Spencer said.

"Well, we gotta get moving", Mrs. Benson said. She walked over to her gray SUV and packed Freddie's suitcase in in the trunk. Sam's mom loaded Sam's suitcase there as well. After that, Spencer loaded my suitcase into the back of Mrs. Benson's SUV.

I glanced over at Sam, who shrugged just as Freddie had. Mrs. Benson got into the driver's seat Freddie, Sam, and Sam's mom got into the back seats. Then, Mrs. Benson drove off.

"Get on, Carly", Spencer said as he started up the motorcycle I had bought him. I got on and put on my helmet. Then Spencer drove the motorcycle and followed Mrs. Benson's SUV. The last thing I remembered was looking back and watching the Bushwell Plaza get smaller and smaller in the distance.


	2. My dad, the Olympian

**Chapter Two: My dad, the Olympian**

**A/N: Here it is, chapter two. Enjoy :)**

**Freddie's POV**

Ok, so this is how it happened. I was lying on my bed. My Pearpod was on shuffle and I was rocking out to Thunderstruck by ACDC. My laptop was opened. I was reviewing the last segment of iCarly. That's when my mom bursts in.

"Freddie, we need to talk", she said in her usual overly dramatic voice. I thought I knew what was coming.

"Mom I don't have tics!" I yelled. She always wanted to give me "tic baths" I knew I didn't have tics.

"No no, it's not about that, but yes Freddie, you have tics", she replied. I rolled my eyes. I guess I would never convince my mother that I _didn't_ have tics.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" I asked as I shut my laptop. Mom sighed deeply.

"It's about your father", she replied.

"My father?" I asked, suddenly interested. I had always wondered about my father, but every time I brought him up, mom would ignore me.

"Yes. I think I should tell you the truth. I can't leave you wondering forever", mom continued. I turned off my Pearpod and listened.

"Freddie, your father was an amazingly handsome man. You know you look just like him? Anyway, your father was a busy man, and also very important", mom continued.

"So my dad was important, like a businessman or something?" I asked. Mom shook her head.

"No, more like an Olympian God", she said. Just then we heard an explosion from outside. I quickly sprang out of bed.

"That came from Carly's apartment", I said, concerned. Mom put her hand over her mouth.

"Mom! I'm gonna go check it out", I said. Before I was at our front door mom called out to me.

"Freddie, wait!" she called out. I turned around quickly.

"What?" I said.

"We need to pack your things, it's not safe here in Seattle any more", she said as she headed back towards my room.

"Mom, wait!" I called. I followed her and grabbed her arms.

"First you tell me my dad is an "Olympian God" then you say it's not safe in Seattle? What's going on?" I asked. Mom was beginning to cry.

"Freddie, I tried my best to protect you, I really did. That's why I never let you go near pointy items, or do anything dangerous. I wanted you to stay with me, but I guess I can't protect you forever", mom said. She got away from my grip and began to pack my things into a green luggage bag.

"Mom, I don't understand", I said. I really was confused.

"Just get a jacket Freddie, we're leaving", my mom said, still in tears. I decided to do as I was told. I grabbed my beige jacket and put it on. Mom and I left our apartment only to see Carly and Spencer coming out of a giant hole where there front door was supposed to be.

"I told Freddie as well", mom said to Spencer. Spencer nodded and we followed Spencer and Carly into the elevator. Carly gave me a look that said 'What's going on?' I just shrugged, since I had no idea what was going on either. We got off the elevator in the lobby and headed to the parking lot, only to find Sam there with her mom.

"I told Sam", Sam's mother said. Spencer smiled.

"Wow, how ironic that we all told them on the same day", Spencer said. Now I was _really_ confused. They had all told us what?

"Well, we gotta get moving", mom said as she loaded my green luggage bag into the back of her SUV. Sam's mom put what was obviously Sam's luggage in as well. Then Spencer loaded Carl's suitcase in. After that, Sam, her mom and I got into the back seats of the SUV and mom drove off. So here we are now.

"What's going on?" I asked Sam. She looked behind us to the back window. I looked as well and I saw Spencer and Carly riding Spencer's motorcycle.

"I don't know, Fredwina, my mom just started talking chiz", Sam replied as she turned around and sat normally.

"Sam, I was telling you the truth", Sam's mom said.

"You're nuts. How are you gonna tell me my dad is an Olympian God?" Sam snapped. So Sam's mom had also told Sam her father was an Olympian God. Wow this was weird.

"My mom told me the same thing", I said as I turned and sat normally.

"Only because it's true", Mom replied from the driver's seat.

"Mom, are you insane? The Olympian Gods and Goddesses are all just Greek myths. That's why they call it 'Greek Mythology'" I said.

"Freddie, let me explain", mom said, her eyes focused on the road.

"Ok", I said, "Explain." Mom took a deep breath.

"Freddie, the Gods and Goddesses move along with western civilization. As America is the most powerful country in the west, the Gods have moved here", Mom began. She continued.

"Olympus, the home of the Gods, is now above the Empire State building in New York. The Underworld is now under San Francisco and basically everything in Greek mythology is now somewhere in the United States."

Sam laughed. "Freddie, your mom is crazy", she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Your mom isn't so sane either", I said. Sam's mom growled at me.

"Sorry, Ms. Puckett", I replied.

"Mrs. Benson is telling the truth. The Gods are here and two of them screwed us and now we have you guys", Sam's mom said.

"Ms. Puckett!" My mom said. Sam's mom shrugged.

"They're teenagers. They talk about sex all the time", she said. She had a point there, In the AV club, no one cared about school work anymore. All we talked about was getting laid, even though none of us had actually gotten laid before.

"Well.." My mom had nothing to say.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

My mom was a complete nut job! I mean here we were in Freddie's mom's car heading to I don't know where. I was having fun eating my fat cakes in bed before my mom forced me to take the bus with her to Carly's place. On the bus, she told me some mumbo jumbo crap about how my dad was an Olympian God, or whatever. The only reason I knew what that was was because I played God of War 3 on my Playstation 3. Otherwise, I probally would've asked a whole bunch of question about what the fuck was an Olympian God.

Mom had packed a bag of clothes for me. I was too tired to even ask what for. Next thing I know, here I am.

"I don't talk about sex all the time", Freddie said, obviously lying.

"Oh shut up Fredward, every time you see Carly you get a fucking boner!" I said. I think I may have sounded jealous, but puh-lease! Why would I be jealous that Fredachini Benson liked Carly? Don't get the wrong idea.

Freddie blushed.

"I do not get boners when I look at Carly", Freddie said.

"Sam, please don't cuss while we're in my car", Freddie's insane mom says.

"Oh whatever", I replied, crossing my arms. It was bad enough that I didn't want to be in there and now Freddie's mom was nagging me. I hoped the drive wasn't going to be long because if it was, I think I just might kill Freddie's mother.

**A/N: Liked it? Hate it? You tell me in a review!**


	3. No gas and is it opposite day?

**Chapter three: No Gas and is it Opposite day?**

**A/N: Here's where Spencer's bike runs out of gas and Freddie's mom actually steals food. Enjoy!**

**Carly's POV **

Mrs. Benson's SUV was right in front of us. Spencer was going really fast. I would've been enjoying this if I wasn't on my way to I don't know where.

"Spencer where are we going!" I had to yell because of the sound of the motor and because we were going at about 120 mph.

"Camp Half-blood!" He yelled back. I knew that must've been a place where demigods stayed at like a summer camp. I now knew that Spencer wasn't lying. I had fought that snake lady and she had exploded into dust.

"Are Sam and Freddie demigods too?" I asked. Spencer slowed down a bit.

"What'd you say?" He asked. I sighed. My brother was such an idiot.

"I said if Sam and Freddie are demigods too!" I yelled.

"Yes, they are", Spencer replied.

"How come I had never been attacked before today?" I asked.

"'Cause you didn't know you were a half-blood", Spencer responded.

"That makes no sense", I replied.

"Yeah it does", Spencer replied, "I'll explain everything later."

We passed by quite a few houses. We had been traveling for about an hour and I knew we were going to have to stop for gas soon.

"When are we stopping for gas?" I asked.

"That would be-" the motorcycle made an ugly sound. "Now", Spencer finished dumbfounded. Spencer had no choice but to stop the motorcycle. Mrs. Benson parked her car up ahead and got out along with Freddie, Sam and Sam's mom.

"What happened?" Mrs. Benson asked.

"I forgot to fill my tank yesterday", Spencer replied.

"You're an idiot!" Mrs. Benson said. We were on the same page with that one.

"Hey Carls" Sam grabbed my arm and pulled me away towards Freddie.

"Do you believe all this shit our parents are saying?" she asked. I nodded my head

"Yeah. It's true. I fought a real monster" I replied. Freddie smirked.

"Is that how you got that giant hole?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"Ok, so I'm supposed to believe you, Carly Shay, fought an actual monster?" Sam said. Again I nodded.

"You're all fucking crazy" Sam said.

"I believe Carly. I saw a gigantic hole where her front door used to be. Explain that, Puckett" Freddie said.

"Helloooo, she's related to Spencer! Remember that time when Spencer made that hammer shit and almost got Carly killed and then she was almost forced to move to Yakima?"

Freddie and I nodded glumly. We didn't really need to be reminded about the Yakima incident.

"But I'm serious guys. I fought some snake lady with serious bad breath!" I said. Sam still didn't seem to believe me.

"So who do you think your "Olympian parent" is?" Freddie asked. I shrugged. The adults were getting help from a nearby house.

"I don't know. How about you?" I asked. Freddie shrugged. Sam rolled her eyes.

"So if you don't believe the grownups, what do you think happened to your father?" I asked Sam. She shrugged.

"I never really cared. I don't care what happened to that jerk" Sam replied.

"I didn't believe my mom until I saw the giant hole in Carly's apartment. I think just maybe they might be telling the truth" Freddie said.

"Guys, let's face it! Our legal guardians are all crazy! Freddie's mom always overreacts about everything, Spencer is a little off and my mom dates a million guys a month!" Sam said. She did have a point there, but I know I really fought that snake lady.

"But we need gas!" Spencer pleaded. He was talking to some guy at a nearby house.

"I'm sorry but I never give away gas, I need it dammit!" and with that the guy slammed the door in Spencer's face.

"Spencer, you're not asking right, Let me try" Sam's mom knocked on the door. The same guy opened the door.

"I'm not giving you gas!" He yelled. He was about to close the door, but Sam's mom stopped him.

"Hey big boy, we really really really need gas, maybe I can do something in exchange? Anything at all" Sam's mom said flirtatiously. The guy began to sweat.

"Umm, sure you guys can have all the gas you want" He said nervously. Spencer and Mrs. Benson proceeded into the guys house along with Sam's mom and the guy.

"Sam, what is your mom gonna do?" Freddie asked.

"Nothing. As soon as he gives them the gas she'll leave him hanging" Sam replied.

A few minutes later, Spencer came out of the house with a gallon of gas and Mrs. Benson came out with some snacks. Sam's mom came out with the guy at her heels.

"But you promised you'd do anything!" He pleaded. Sam's mom scowled.

"I lied" she said simply.

"I'm calling the cops!" the guy turned back into the house.

"Run!" Sam's mom called out. Spencer quickly put the gas into the gasoline tank. Mrs. Benson ran to her car and got into the driver's seat. Freddie, Sam, and Sam's mom quickly got into the backseats. Spencer got onto the motorcycle. "Get on, hurry!" He didn't need to tell me twice. I hopped on to the backseat, put on my helmet and Spencer speeded off following Mrs. Benson's car. I turned around to see the guy pounding the ground in frustration. I couldn't help but smile.

**Freddie's POV **

Ok, Sam's mom _had _to be the world's most wildest mother. And I thought _my_ mom was crazy. As we sped off, Sam's mom was laughing her head off.

"That was fun!"she screamed at the top of her lungs. I rolled my eyes.

"That was illegal! It was stealing!" I said.

"Oh hush, Fredward!" Sam's mom replied. Fredward? She had caught Sam's habit of changing my name. "That guy was a jerk. He got what he disserved." Mom was munching on a fatcake she had stolen from that guy's house.

"Mom? You stole food?" I asked. Mom laughed.

"Yeah, want some?" She asked, passing me a bag of chips. I couldn't believe it. My mom was always nagging me on how stealing was bad, and yet here she was eating stolen food.

"No! Since when are you a thief?" I asked. Mom just kept laughing.

"Freddie, I'm not a thief and I also not an overprotective hag. All these years I was acting like that to protect you, to keep this from happening. I wanted to keep you home with me. I never wanted to send you to Camp Half-blood."

All these things were starting to kind of make sense. Mom was acting like a total overprotective hag all these years to keep my identity a secret. If I was like those bad kids out in the streets, by now I would've discovered I was a half god. My only question was why had I never been attacked like Carly had been?

"So how come Carly was attacked and I wasn't?" I asked. Mom looked at me through the rearview mirror.

"I have no clue. You'll probably be attacked soon enough" mom replied. I glanced at Sam who was sitting and looking real frustrated.

"What's the matter, Puckett?" I asked playfully. Sam looked kinda cute when she was mad and I knew me bugging her would make her even angrier. Whoa, not that I like Sam in anyway, but, you know.

"The matter is that I can't believe you of all people would actually believe this crap" she replied. It was a compliment, or at least I took it that way. She thought I was too smart to believe that we were really half bloods.

"C'mon Sam, it's actually starting to make sense" I replied. Sam shook her head and I smiled. It was fun making Sam pissed. Like I said before, I DON'T like Sam! I like Carly. You all know that, right?


	4. Hydras in Idaho

**Chapter Four: Hydras in Idaho**

**A/N: Title says it all. After stopping for lunch in Idaho, the iCarly crew gets attacked by a Hydra. Whole chapter is told in Sam's POV. If you're reading, please review.**

**Sam's POV**

You know what I love about my mom? The fact that she can get anything she wants and when I say anything, I do mean anything. If she wanted free food, she would flirt with some guy at a restaurant. If she wanted free stuff, she'd flirt with some guy at the mall. The point is that mom could get anything she wanted. Here we were eating free snacks all thanks to my mom. One thing I hated about my mom was that she was insane!

Freddie was actually beginning to believe that we were half gods or whatever. It was sickening me inside. Until I actually saw a monster, nothing was going to change my mind.

We drove for about another two hours and stopped at some diner. That's when I realized how hungry I was. But then again, when wasn't I hungry? Freddie, my mom and I stepped out of the car and so did his insane mother. Carly and Spencer were right behind us.

"Were gonna eat?" Freddie asked.

"No, we stopped in front of a diner because we wanna dance," I said sarcastically. Freddie frowned at me.

"Let's go inside," Spencer suggested. We walked in all at once. Inside, the air was welcoming and it smelled so damn good! We sat at a table near the door and I quickly made a beeline for the menu.

"I'm gonna have the steak, the fried chic ken, the lobster and the apple pie!" I said. They all gave me a weird look.

"What?" I haven't eaten since I ate that fatcake in the car," I replied defensively. Carly smiled. Freddie shook his head. My mom grabbed a menu.

"I'll have the chicken salad, I'm on a diet," she said. Freddie's mom grabbed the menu.

"Mmm, the beef stew sounds good," she said. Carly and Spencer both ordered chicken salads and Freddie ordered tacos. Yup, the place had it all. As we waited for our food, we began to have the 'crazy talk' again.

"Mom, who's my Olympic father?" Freddie asked. Freddie's mother shook her head.

"You'll have to be claimed to know," she replied.

"Claimed?" Carly asked.

"It's when your Olympic parent claims you as his or her child. We are not allowed to tell you who your parent is," Freddie's mom replied. I was going to go mad just listening.

"They're all lying!" I screamed, "There are no such things as the Gods!"

"Sam," Carly said, trying to get me to calm down. I couldn't calm down when my two smartest friends were actually buying all this crap. Well, my smartest friend and Freddie. Freddie was NOT my friend or anything close. He was my peer at best.

"Carly how can you actually believe this!" I shrieked.

"I really fought a monster, Sam," Carly replied. My mom got up.

"Samantha Puckett sit down!" she said.

"I will not sit down!" I yelled. Just then I heard the glass behind me shatter. I turned around to see what looked like a giant three-headed snake.

"What the fuck!" I barely managed to dodge as it spat some green liquid from its mouth. I rolled on the ground and I got up. Everybody from our table got up. People around us were screaming.

"What is that thing!" I yelled as I again jumped out of the way before I was shot at.

"I think it's the Hydra. Be careful, it shoots acid," Spencer called. Carly took out what looked like Spencer's fencing sword. She began to run towards me, but the Hydra knocked her away with its tail. Carly landed about 20 feet away, but she got up. The Hydra had just hurt my best friend, and now it was going to pay. I yelled my usual battle cry and charged.

"Sam, no!" Spencer warned, but I didn't care. As I ran towards it, I dodged a couple of acid shots. I jumped when I was close enough and landed on one of its head. The monster shook its head trying to get me off, but I had a good grip. My mom reached into her purse and tossed me something. It looked like a bronze nail clipper. I caught it then gave my mom a weird look.

"What am I going to do with this?" I called.

"Flip it!" she yelled. I tried to flip it, but I couldn't do it while I was balancing myself on the monster's head. Carly ran towards the Hydra at full speed. She had her sword raised as she ran. The Hydra became distracted so I took the chance to flip the nail clipper. To my surprise, it grew into a sword about 2 feet long. Carly sliced at the Hydra with her fencing sword but nothing happened. I took my sword and sliced off one of the heads. I smiled as it cleanly came off, but frowned when I saw two more grow in its place. Carly dodged as one of the new heads spat acid.

"You can't defeat it that way! Every time you cut off a head, more heads grow!" Spencer called. I turned and frowned at him.

"Thanks for telling me that _now_!" I yelled angrily. Freddie's mom handed Freddie what looked like a pair of high tops, but when I looked closer, I saw that they had wings. No fair! I thought, Freddie got flying sneakers and I got a nail clipper sword? Well, I guess it was better than Carly's fencing sword. Freddie quickly kicked off the sneakers he was wearing and put on his new ones.

"How do they work?" Freddie asked.

"Say the word "_Maia!_" Freddie's mom said.

"Ok, _Maia_!" As soon as Freddie said that, he began to fly.

"Oh, this is awesome!" he said as he flew in a circle.

"They gave you those to help!" Carly yelled as she dodged yet another shot of acid.

"Right," Freddie flew towards me. He held out his arm and I took it and we both flew off of the Hydra.

"How do we beat this thing?" Freddie asked. Carly ran over to us.

"You'll have to find a way to cut all of the heads off at the same time," Spencer said. I gave him a look.

"How is that possible? It has five heads and there are only three of us, by the way, why aren't you guys helping?" I said.

"We're mortals! What are we gonna do?" Spencer replied. He ducked as one of the Hydra's heads spat at him. It landed on our table and it began to melt. I looked around and saw that everywhere the Hydra had spat on was melting. I wondered what it would do to Freddie's face.

"So how are we gonna do this?" I asked Carly. She had her fencing sword raised.

"Maybe we can blow it up," she suggested. It was a good idea, but how were we going to do that?

"How are we going to do that?" I asked, my sword raised and my eyes never leaving the Hydra. Freddie was hovering above Carly and I.

"This is a diner. It must have a boiler room. We could blow it up using that," Freddie suggested. That was a great idea.

"Carly, you find the boiler room. Freddie and I will lure him to it when you find it," I said. Carly nodded. She ran off towards the many screaming people to find the boiler room. I glanced at Freddie who gave me a nod. We were ready.

"Found it!" Carly exclaimed. Freddie and I got to work. Freddie got the Hydra's attention and he flew towards Carly. I followed behind making sure it didn't turn back. We lured it into a room filled with gas tanks. Perfect.

"So how are we gonna do this?" I asked. Freddie flew towards a small red table where there was a gallon of gasoline.

"How convenient," Carly said with a smile. Freddie dove down and picked it up the Hydra sent a pool of acid towards him, but he luckily dodged it.

"We're going to need a match," he said. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a box of matches.

"Sam, you promised you quit smoking!" Carly said. I rolled my eyes.

"I did. These are just leftovers," I said. I tossed the box to Freddie and he caught it.

"Warn everybody to get out; this place is going to blow!" Freddie said.

Carly and I ran outside.

"Everyone out!" We yelled. The people all fled without question. Freddie poured gasoline all over the Hydra while dodging acid shots. Then, he proceeded into pouring gasoline all over the room. He lit the match and instantly the place went BOOM! The last thing I remembered seeing was that everything was a mixture of red, orange and yellow and wondering if Freddie had made it out.

**A/N: A spoiler on who Freddie's parent is. Did Freddie make it out? Is Sam in love with Freddie? Will you please review? I hope you will **


	5. iLove Sam, iLove Freddie

**Chapter five- iLove Sam, iLove Freddie**

**A/N: I think the title pretty much gives it away. Enjoy ")**

**Freddie's POV**

I swear I barely made it out alive. As soon as I lit up the place, I flew as high as I could. Many things flew up in the air and I barely dodged them. Black smoke covered everything and it entered my nose, which made me cough. Hopefully, Sam, Carly and the others had made it out ok.

I flew over a complete mess. Smoke covered most of it, but I could see broken wood and even some destroyed cars. Was the explosion that big? I chuckled at the thought. I landed next to a woman that was crying. She didn't seem to have noticed me.

"What's wrong, ma'am?" I asked. She looked at me all teary eyed.

"My daughter, I can't find her!" she replied frantically. I held her shoulder.

"Calm down, ma'am, I'll help you," I replied. Why was I being all heroic today? I didn't know. "Tell me what your daughter looks like." She stopped.

"She is small. She's only seven, and she has brown hair," the woman said. I nodded and began to search. It was hard with all the smoke, but I kept trying. I turned piles of broken wood and found many people, but none were the woman's daughter. I kept searching and I finally found her. She was crying and hugging a messed up teddy bear. Her eyes lit up when she saw me.

"Come here," I said in a cheery tone. She hesitated, but then allowed me to carry her to her mother.

"Oh thank you so much!" the woman grabbed her daughter.

"No problem," I replied. I then set out to look for Carly, Sam and our parents. I was mostly worried about Sam. I looked and looked, calling out their names.

"Carly! Sam! Spencer! Mom!" No answer. The smoke had cleared out a little, but not by a lot.

"Sam! Carly!" I called again. I was surprised by someone tackling me to the ground. It was Sam.

"Are you ok, Fred dork? Are you hurt?" she asked, searching me for injuries, just like my mom would.

"I'm fine," I said, smiling.

"So nothing's wrong?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I'm ok, Sam," I said. That's when she punched me in the gut.

"Never do that again, dork!" she said. I winced in pain.

"I won't," I said as she got off of me. I quickly got up and brushed the dirt off of my clothes.

"So where are the others?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I lost Carly when we were getting everybody out," she said. Great, now we would have to find everyone. I sighed.

"Well, let's go find everybody," I said. Sam nodded. The fire was already being fought with the powerful fire truck hoses. They had arrived pretty quickly. Sam and I looked all over for Carly and the others. We finally found them together by my mom's now destroyed car.

"Hey, it's Freddie!" Carly exclaimed. My mom ran up to me.

"Are you ok?" she asked. I nodded. My mom nodded and walked off. She would usually search me for injuries, ticks, etc…, but she didn't. Had Sam and my mom somehow switched places? I laughed at my own joke.

"Whatcha laughing at?" Carly asked. Her purple top was dirty with ash and so was her face. I shook my head. "Nothing."

"The car is destroyed, how are we going to get to camp now?" Mrs. Puckett asked. My mom shrugged.

"We'll find a way. I guess we'll just stay at a motel around here," my mom said. Everyone nodded in agreement. It was getting late and we were all tired. We had drove by a motel when we came. It was maybe 10 minutes away if we walked. Spencer's motorcycle was a little ruffled up, but nothing major. Spencer and Carly got on and beat us to the motel. They had booked us in for one night and we got rooms. I shared a room with Spencer, Carly and Sam shared and my mom shared with Mrs. Puckett.

My room had two beds; one next to the only window and one next to the radiator. It had a bathroom and a small table. The walls were painted a light blue and the curtains on the window were bright yellow.

"Which one ya want?" Spencer asked. I shrugged.

"It really doesn't matter," I said.

"No no, go ahead and pick," Spencer insisted. I nodded.

"I'll take the one next to the radiator," I said. Spencer nodded and plopped down on the one next to the window.

"So… I've noticed some things," Spencer said. I gave him a confused look.

"What kind of things?" I asked. He smiled.

"The way you look at Sam," he said. I swear my face went as red as a tomato.

"I don't look at Sam in any specific way," I said as I sat down on my bed.

"Dude, we can talk. Guy to guy," Spencer said. I shook my head.

"I don't like Sam Spence, I like Carly, you know that," I said.

"You _used_ to like Carly. You've gotten over her and now you have a thing for Sam," Spencer said. Boy was he right. I sighed.

"Ok, that's kinda true," I admitted. He smiled.

"Let's talk, man," Spencer said. I shrugged.

"There's nothing to talk about," I said, as I laid back.

"Yeah there is. What made you fall for Sam?" Spencer asked. I smiled.

"Nothing, I mean, ugh!" I got up and sat in bed. "Its just that Sam is…different. She's not like other girls. She's mean, pushy, aggressive and yet she's sweet and nice. She's different from Carly in so many ways. I guess I just fell for her 'cause of that, y'know?" Spencer nodded.

"I see," he said. "Well, let's get some sleep." I nodded and laid back. Spencer turned off the lamp. The room instantly turned black and only then did I realize how tired I was.

**Sam's POV**

Our room wasn't bad at all. We had two medium sized beds side-by-side and a medium sized TV. Plus, they also gave us cable, thanks to my mom. I jumped into my bed and Carly gave me a weird look.

"What, I'm beat," I said as I rolled over onto my stomach. Carly smiled.

"Do you believe we are demigods now?" she asked with a grin. I rolled my eyes.

"How can I not?" I replied, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. Carly sat on the bed next to mine.

"That was a cool sword your mom gave you," she said. I pulled out the nail clipper.

"Yeah. On the way here she told me it had been a gift from my dad," I said. Carly took off her jacket and laid down on the bed.

"So if you're a demigod, what about Melanie?" she asked. That had been the first time I had even thought about that.

"Well, I mean she obviously has to be one too, I mean, we are twins," I replied, putting the nail clipper back into my pocket. I hated Melanie. Just the thought of her made me sick. And the fact that she had kissed Freddie made me mad. What? The guy was my best guy friend. I was even a little mad at Carly for kissing Freddie, but Carly was my best friend. Freddie liked Carly and not me. That was how things were.

I flipped through some channels until I found some wrestling. Carly got up and headed towards the mini fridge. I hadn't noticed it. Otherwise, I would've been inhaling some food right now.

"What do they have?" I asked. Carly shrugged.

"Just some Peppy-Cola, and Oh, they have ham!" She didn't need to tell me twice. I jumped out of bed and ran over to the mini fridge. Carly was wise to get out of my way. I took out the entire plate of ham and walked back to bed. Carly smiled and grabbed a can of Peppy-Cola and shut the mini fridge.

"What are you watching?" She asked as she opened the can. "Shum Westling," I said. I couldn't talk right with a mouthful of ham. Carly winced as some huge dude was hit in the face with a steel chair.

"That's gotta hurt," Carly said as she took a sip from the can.

"Not really, it's all fake," I said before I took another huge bite of ham. Carly winced as he got hit again.

"But that guy is bleeding," Carly said. I glared at her.

"Remember in that iCarly bit where we-" Carly cut me off.

"Yeah, I know," she replied, obviously feeling stupid. I smiled. It wasn't everyday when I actually made _Carly_ feel dumb.

"So," Carly began. I knew that tone. She was going to say something that was gonna make me wanna hit her.

"-You and Freddie have been spending much more time together," she said. I gave her my death glare.

"No we haven't. He's such a nub, why would I want to be around him?" I said. Carly smirked.

"It's Ok Sam, we're friends, right?" I wanted to smack this girl so bad.

"Carly, get this through your head. I don't, I repeat, DON'T, like Freddie in ANY way," I couldn't have made that more clear. Carly rolled her eyes, which let me know she still didn't believe me. I didn't even believe myself, to tell you the truth. I mean, I get mad when he stares at, or talks about other girls, I've texted him more than anyone else, even more than Carly, and I was worried about him when that stupid diner blew up. Who was I kidding? I was in love with Freddie. I just didn't know how to tell Carly that. I wasn't going to tell Carly that. At least, not yet. So I left it at that.

I flipped to another channel where they were giving the news. Normally, I didn't watch the news because who the fuck cares about was going on around Seattle or anywhere in the world? Not me. But Carly looked interested, so I left it. Some reporter lady was reporting something about a raging storm crossing the United States. I yawned.

"Hey Sam, do you see those little figures around that storm?" Carly asked. I leaned over. Behind the reporter, the storm raged and I could just make out some small things around it, like trying to stop the storm. That was weird.

"Probably some special effect," I said as I leaned back. Carly didn't looked convinced. She leaned closer to the TV.

"Holy chiz Sam, I think one of the figures is launching arrows into the storm," Carly said. I rolled my eyes.

"You're crazy, Carly," I said, but I leaned closer to see. She was right. It was a tiny figure that shined a gold-ish color. I noticed the others. Launching fire, lightning bolts and fighting the storm.

"Do you think those are the gods?" I asked, sounding a bit more excited than I actually was. Carly nodded violently.

"-The storm is heading right for New York-" the reporter was saying. These words caught me. We were heading for Long Island. Wasn't that in New York?

**A/N: A lot of Seddie in this chapter. I wont update for a while, but please review! When I get a lot of reviews, I get inspired, so please review!**


	6. The Motel Cleaning Ladies of Death

**Chapter Six: The Motel Cleaning Ladies of Death**

**A/N: Well, here it is. I hope you enjoy it. Any questions you may have about anything in the story you can ask me. I will answer in my next chapter.**

**Carly's POV**

I was sure. Those figures attacking that giant storm monster thingy were the gods. Sam knew it too. The reporter said the storm was currently in Minnesota. It was heading to New York, which was exactly where we were heading. It made me really excited for some reason. I really wanted to know who my mom was.

The news switched to some murders in Detroit, which I didn't really care about. I shut the TV off and turned to Sam. She gave me a weird look.

"What?" she asked. I smiled big.

"We're going to New York, right?" Sam nodded. "And that's where the storm is heading, right?" Sam nodded again. "And we're both certain that those tiny figures are the gods, right?" "What's your point!" Sam snapped. "My point is that we are going to meet our parents!" I couldn't hide my excitement even if I tried. Sam tried to hide hers, but I could see a slight smile on her face.

"Yeah, so? We're meeting them anyway, aren't we?" My smile faded. I remembered the conversation I had had with Spencer on the ride to the motel.

"The gods don't always claim their children and even if they do, it doesn't guarantee that you'll actually meet them," I said. Sam's slight smile turned into a frown.

"That's some bullshit! What's the point of going to that stupid camp then!" She wasn't at all trying to hide her frustration.

"Spencer said the gods are always busy and don't always have time to claim their kids," I replied.

"Busy? Busy! They're not too busy to fuck our parents and make us, but they're too busy to pay any attention to us!" Sam got up and began to pace around the room. She had a point.

"Sam, just calm down alright? Spencer said they usually do claim. They just rarely meet their kids. They have a lot of other kids with other people," I said. It was a weird thought to think of a bunch of other half-brothers and half-sisters that you've never met before.

Sam seemed to calm down a bit.

"It's just not right! All my life I've wondered who the hell my dad was. When I found out that he was a Greek god, I didn't want to believe it but I felt something inside me and I knew it was true. So when it was official that my dad was an Olympian, I like really wanted to meet him, Carls. And now I find out this, and I feel so mad." Sam sat down on her bed. I understood why she felt so angry. I felt the same way.

"I know how you feel Sam, I feel-" I stopped because I heard snoring. I glanced over at Sam, who was out cold. I smiled. Same old Sam. I got up and put a blanket over her.

The next morning I was up early. I took a quick shower, got dressed in a bright pink T-shirt that said, "Make me a sandwich and nobody gets hurt." Sam had gotten it for me for Christmas. I also put on a pair of light blue skinny jeans and pink hi-tops.

By the time I got to the motel eating area, Freddie, Spencer, Sam and Freddie's moms were already eating breakfast.

"Hey Carls!" Spencer called. I smiled and walked over to them. There were two empty seats next to Spencer. I took the one next to him.

"What are we eating?" I asked.

"Waffles," Freddie said, putting a forkful of waffles in his mouth. I smiled as the motel lady brought me a plate of waffles.

"Sam still asleep?" Spencer asked. I nodded as I took a forkful of waffles and put it in my mouth. They were actually good waffles. I poured some syrup over them and took another bite.

"Freddie, why are you using a spoon?" Freddie's mom asked him. Freddie shrugged and said, "You said forks are dangerous." Freddie's mom laughed.

"Freddie, ignore all the stuff I've said in the past. I was just trying to protect you, as I've said before, I am not an over-protective hag," she said. Freddie gave me a "she's crazy" look and put down his spoon and picked up a fork. I couldn't help but smile.

"After breakfast I'm going to go buy a car," Freddie's mom said.

"Yeah, and I'm going with her. There might be hot car salesman in this town," said Sam's mom. Freddie and I exchanged looks.

"Hey did you guys watch the news?" I asked. Sam's mom smirked. "Who watches the news anymore?" she said. I ignored that comment.

"There's a giant storm heading for New York," I said. They all gave me faces that showed that they didn't care.

"So?" Freddie asked.

"We are going to New York," I said. Again, Freddie said, "So?"

"The gods were fighting that storm! When you looked at it closely, you could see the storm was like a monster!" I said. It came out louder than I meant it to and a bunch of people turned around and stared.

"I doubt that. The gods are too lazy to take care of monsters. They usually just send their children to do their heavy work," said Sam's mom. She ate a forkful of waffles and took a sip of orange juice.

"I'm serious. I know it was the gods!" I said. Just then Sam came in and took the seat next to mine.

"I had the weirdest dream," she said. The motel lady gave her a plate of waffles.

"Describe it," said Spencer. Sam took a bite.

"Well, I was in the point of view of some girl. Annabeth, that's it. The boy had called her Annabeth. Anyway, they were at some camp, and they were heading to the Empire State Building. It was so weird." Spencer was the first to freak out.

"So there's a storm monster thingy, two demigods are heading to the Empire State Building. That can only mean one thing. Typhon has been awakened!" Sam and Freddie's mom gasped.

"What's a Typhon?" I asked. Spencer had made it sound like a big deal.

"Oh, no one. Just the most powerful monster that has ever lived. He is the father of all monsters. That's why the gods are taking things into their own hands!"

"No big deal, right? Don't the gods always win?" I asked.

"Wrong. Typhon almost destroyed them the last time he was awakened. It's almost impossible that they'll succeed this time," Spencer sat back down. "We're doomed," he said.

Suddenly I was scared.

"Can't we do something?" I asked. Spencer sighed.

"You guys could barely take out the Hydra. We're talking about the Hydra's father here," Spencer said.

"What do you mean barely? We totally kicked that Hydra's ass!" Sam said.

"Yeah," Freddie added.

"Alright, but Typhon's at least a hundred times stronger than Hydra. It almost killed all of the almighty Olympian gods," Spencer said.

"Let's go get that car, Marissa. We have maybe another three days to get to New York," Sam's mom said.

"Right. We'll see you all in about two hours," With that Sam and Freddie's mom got up and left.

"We are going to go pack up. This has turned real serious," Spencer said. He got up and headed back towards where the rooms were. Sam, Freddie and I were left alone.

"Freddie, do you have your laptop?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, let me take it out." Freddie reached into his messenger bag and pulled out his laptop. He went to Zap look and looked up Typhon. It was so cute how they could almost read each other's minds.

"Here we are, Typhon, the father of all monsters, husband of Echidna. He is the biggest monster that ever lived," Freddie read.

"Yikes! That Hydra was pretty big," I said.

"Yeah, imagine Typhon," Freddie said. I tried to picture the world's biggest monster. I shivered at the thought.

"Well, if the gods are having a tough time beating him, then he must be like really strong," Freddie said, closing his laptop. Suddenly, the atmosphere in the room lowered. I suddenly realized that except for two cleaning ladies, we were the only people in the eating area. I had a bad feeling.

"You guys…maybe we should head back to Spencer," I said, my voice trembling.

"I agree," Freddie said. He must've gotten the same feeling. Sam shrugged. "Whatever," she said.

We speed-walked towards the exit, but the ladies zoomed over there and blocked our exit. No, they liked teleported there.

"No one leaves," one said in a raspy voice. They both had their hair over their faces. They were dressed in pink motel uniforms.

"Yes, no one leaves," the other one added. Sam quickly pulled out her nail clipper. Freddie took a look at his feet, making sure he was wearing his red magic sneakers. He was, luckily, wearing them. My fencing sword was back in my room. I had nothing to defend myself with.

"You ugly hags better get out of our way, or we'll make you monster powder!" Sam said, flipping the nail clipper. Instantly the Celestial bronze two-foot sword appeared in her hand. It was shimmering slightly. The two ladies seemed to flinch at the sight of it.

"Die, half-bloods!" The lady on the left attacked. She jumped in the air and landed on Freddie. The scary thing was that she wasn't a regular monster. She had fangs instead of teeth. She had one hairy leg like that of a small horse or a donkey and the other appeared to be made of gold. Her hair had turned into literal flames. She looked like some guy had created a weird experiment on a vampire.

Freddie barely had time to utter the word, Maia. When he did, wings sprouted from the heel and he flew up into the air. The monster had his leg and he was hovering over the air with her clamping his foot. Sam was busy with the other one, who, while I was looking at Freddie, had charged at her. She wasn't letting Sam touch her with her sword.

"Go get Spencer, Carls!" Freddie shouted. He was kicking his foot, trying to shake the monster off of him. I was frozen where I stood. My breathing sped up and my heart was beating faster than ever.

"Carly!" Sam shrieked. That must've woken me up. But I didn't get Spencer. I followed my instincts and grabbed my hair clip. I don't know why, my hand was acting on its own. I bent it so, the little metal thing popped out and it instantly turned into a bow. I was surprised.

"A bow with no arrows?" Freddie asked. He was still battling the monster.

"Um-" I pretended like I had an arrow and notched it. I couldn't see it, but I felt as if I were holding a real arrow. I took aim at the one fighting Freddie and let go. It happened so fast. My imaginary arrow made her explode into dust.

"How'd you do that!" Freddie asked, both amazed and surprised. "I don't know," I admitted. "Guys!, a little help here!" Sam was still battling her monster. Freddie swooped down and grabbed the monster. Sam swung her sword and disintegrated the ugly vampire-lady-donkey thing.

Sam and Freddie were both sweating and panting hard. I felt guilty for some reason.

"So, you have a bow," Sam said.

"I guess so," I replied. The silver bow was still in my hands.

"Yeah and how did you fire that invisible arrow?" Freddie asked. He landed right beside Sam.

"I…have no clue," I said. Just then Spencer ran inside the eating area.

"Guys, what happened?" he said. He had showered and he had his motorcycle keys in his hand.

"Nothing much, we just killed two hideous monsters, no big deal," Sam said sarcastically.

"Guys we have to go. I don't know how, but we have to get to New York fast," Spencer sounded frantic.

"Why so fast?" Freddie asked.

"The gods…they're loosing." Spencer began to walk.

"I thought you said there was nothing we could do," Freddie said.

"There isn't. We just gotta get out of this town is infested with monsters and so are every other state. So far the monsters are winning the war," Spencer said.

"What war?" Sam asked.

"No time, lets go!" We followed Spencer out of the motel. Just as we exited, the motel blew up. It seemed everywhere we go, things got fired up.


	7. Fellow Demigod in distress

**Chapter Seven: Fellow Demigods in Distress**

**A/N: Yeah it's been a while but with my freshman year at high school and all the AP classes, it's been tough. Plus I don't have a computer at home. Anyway enjoy and review.**

**Sam's POV**

As we walked, no ran, to the parking lot, we had to dodge falling wood and bricks. I followed Carly's bright pink T-shirt since thick black smoke was covering everything else. Freddie, the lucky bastard, was hovering above the smoke, looking for Spencer's motorcycle.

"I found it!" he shouted overhead. We couldn't see him, so we followed the sound of his voice.

"Where are you, Fredalyn!" I shouted. He ignored me. I smiled. We finally found him as the smoke cleared up a bit.

"Spencer, how are four people going to fit on a motorcycle meant for two people?" Carly asked.

"You guys are all fairly skinny," he replied. Carly frowned.

"What do you mean, _fairly_? Are you trying to say that I'm pudgy?" Carly asked. Spencer rolled his eyes.

"No, just get on." We were squished, but we managed to fit. Spencer drove off, his lights clearing away the smoke.

"We have to find my mom," Freddie said. He was right behind me and I'm not gonna lie I was glad he was there.

"Where's the local car dealership?" Carly asked. She was right in front of me and behind Spencer.

"I don't know, I'm sure we'll find it though," Spencer replied. We drove in silence for a few minutes. Freddie was breathing heavily. Carly was deep in thought. Finally, she said, "Spence, how come you never told me about my hair clip?" She was referring to the one that had saved both mine and Freddie's ass.

"You found out about it, huh?" Spencer said.

"Yeah, but I don't know how. I just let my instincts guide me and next thing I know, I'm pulling my hair clip out of my hair," Carly said.

"Yeah, that thing was so cool," Freddie said. Spencer chuckled.

"Dad wanted you to find out about it on your own. It's a gift from your mother," Spencer said.

"Finally! I was actually a little jealous that Sam and Freddie had gotten gifts and not me," Carly said.

"But Carls, you've had that since you were little, remember? You've had your gift longer than me or Freddie," I said.

"Well yeah, but I had no idea it was, you know, magical," Carly replied.

"It shoots invisible arrows and it seems to never run out. That's better than my lame nail clipper sword," I said, rolling my eyes. We passed a sign that's said, 'You are now leaving Idaho. Come again.' We were heading towards Wyoming.

"Yeah and it totally beats out my flying shoes, even though I do love'em so much." Freddie said.

"Well I'm glad you guys are enjoying your gifts. At Camp Half-blood, you'll need them especially if you're going to be going on quests," Spencer said.

"Quests? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, sometimes your godly parent or someone at the camp may need help and you go on quests and when you come back, or should I say if you come back, you'll be known as heroes," I gotta admit that scared me a little. _If_ we come back alive? We could actually _die_ on these quests?

"So we can," Freddie gulped, "_Die_ on a quest?"

"Yup, and that's why these gifts are so helpful," Spencer said. I gulped. I hoped Freddie hadn't heard it, because that would ruin my image. Mama wasn't afraid of anything.

"So Spence, where do you think Typhon is now?" Carly asked.

"Well, if he was in Minnesota last night, and the gods are still losing, he would probably be in Illinois right now," Spencer said.

"Where the hell did this Typhon beast come from?" I asked.

"He was imprisoned I Mount St. Helens about…"

"MOUNT ST. HELENS? THAT'S IN WASHINGTON!" Carly exclaimed. Spencer lost control of the motorcycle for a second and we almost hit a bright red van.

"Sorry…" Carly said.

"Mount St. Helens? Didn't our school go on a field trip there last month?" Freddie asked.

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed, "I tried to push you off, remember?" I turned around and saw the bummed expression on his face. I was smiling.

"Oh my gosh, Typhon was imprisoned there?" Carly asked.

"Yup," Spencer said, "For like hundreds of years." That was a long time.

"How come we didn't notice him or why didn't we hear strange sounds or something?" I asked.

"Well he was sleeping," Spencer replied. Wow imprisoned and sleeping for hundreds of years? That must've been like horrible. I wonder if Ms. Briggs had been the guard or something. I smiled at my own joke.

Suddenly we were in Wyoming. I saw the giant 'Welcome to Wyoming' sign. I was a little worried about my mom, just a little. Where was she?

"Hey Spence, where do you think my mom and Mrs. Benson is?" I asked.

"Probably right behind us. I shot your mom a text when I discovered that the hotel was crawling with monsters." I tried to take a look behind us, but Freddie's humongous head was blocking my view.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," I replied. I turned back around and faced forward. Spencer stopped at a gas station for gas. We all got off to allow Spencer to put gas in the motorcycle.

"Damn, my laptop! It was in my room at the motel!" Freddie smacked his forehead in frustration. Carly smiled.

"You just realized that now?" Carly asked.

"Yeah," Freddie said.

"You're such a dork!" I said. He mimicked me and I smacked him across the face.

"Aoww!" he yelled in pain.

"Now Sam, was that really necessary?" Carly asked.

"It was to me," I said.

A brand new white Mercedes Benz pulled up. The passenger seat window rolled down.

"Hello," It was my mom.

"Oh my god, this ride is awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's pretty sweet," Freddie said. His face was red where I smacked him.

My mom and Mrs. Benson got out of the car.

"We saw the motel. It's a mess," Mrs. Benson said.

"Yeah, no kidding," I said as I got into the car.

"How much did this cost!" Freddie asked, amazed. Mrs. Benson got out.

"50,000 dollars," Mrs. Benson said. Wow! That was a lot.

"Where'd you get that kind of money?" Freddie asked. Mrs. Benson was grinning.

"From your college fund," she said.

"WHAT! MY COLLEGE FUND! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO GO TO COLLEGE!" I laughed. It was funny seeing Freddie getting all worked up over a stupid college fund. Still, it was weird. Mrs. Benson had changed. Big time.

Spencer finally finished putting gas in his motorcycle.

"Have you watched the news?" Spencer asked. My mom nodded.

"Just now in the car, Typhon's in Illinois," she said.

"I knew it, let's go," Spencer got on the bike. Freddie, still bummed, got in the back with me.

"I can't believe my mom wasted my college fund," Freddie said, slamming the door. Carly got on Spencer's motorcycle and they left first.

"Calm down dude, it's just college," I said, smiling. He glared at me.

"That's easy for you; you're dropping out of high school."

"No I'm not; I'm just not going to college! Who needs it?"

"I do! I actually want to be somebody when I'm older!"

"Are you saying that I'm not going to be somebody!"

"What do you think, Sam?"

"Blah!"

"Blah!"

I was secretly enjoying this. We argued for several hours until out of nowhere the car stopped.

"Hey, what the hell is going on?" I yelled.

"There's a kid lying in the middle of the road," my mom said. We all got out to check it out. Spencer and Carly had done the same.

"He looks seriously injured," my mom said.

"Oh my god, we should call for help," Carly said.

Spencer went and picked the kid up. "What's your name?" Spencer asked. It took some time, but the kid uttered his name.

"My name is Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes," he said.

**A/N: I'll admit it was a slow chapter, but please review. I promise the next chappy will be full of suspense!**


	8. What about iCarly?

**Chapter Eight: What about iCarly?**

**A/N: In this chapter, Carly and Sam remember that they do iCarly every Wednesday and guess what? It's Wednesday! Reviews are all read and all appreciated.**

Carly's POV

The kid was in really bad shape. He was all cut up and bruised. Plus, he had that lost expression Sam got sometimes whenever a teacher asked her a question. Spencer held him and said, "We gotta get him help fast!"

"No!" Chris squirmed . Spencer tried to keep his grip. "Look, we have to get you to a doctor. You're in very bad shape!" Chris squirmed again. He was actually pretty built. He had some nice muscles.

"He's a son of Hermes?" Mrs. Benson asked. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Didn't he just say that!" she shouted. Mrs. Benson grunted. I took a good look at Chris. He was brown skinned, which was probably due to the fact that he was Hispanic. He had dark brown hair exactly like Freddie's. In fact, he kinda looked like Freddie- the nose. Yup, they had the exact same nose.

"Look Chris, we gotta get you to the hospital!" Spencer was struggling and finally Chris managed to get away. He began sprinting down the road.

"Should I go get him?" Freddie asked, getting ready to use his flying sneakers.

"No. Let him go." Spencer said.

"But why? He's obviously hurt and lost. Can't we get him to Camp half-blood?" I asked. Spencer nodded.

"We can help him, but if he doesn't want help then who are we to force him?" I looked back at the direction Chris had run off. He had made it far in a short amount of time.

"Well, we better get going. It's getting dark and everyone knows that night time is when monsters love to play," Sam's mom said.

"You're right Pam, let's get outta here," Mrs. Benson got back inside her car followed by Freddie, Sam, and Sam's mom. I followed Spencer and got on the motorcycle. It kinda pained me to see a fellow demigod so hurt and I somehow wanted to help.

**Freddie's POV**

I really wanted to help that Chris guy. He looked really messed up. He looked lost and he had the expression that Sam got in school. The 'lost' expression.

Once we were in my mom's car, I began to think about the way mom had asked if Chris was a son of Hermes. She said it in a shocked tone, like if she couldn't believe it. I don't know why, but I think Hermes may be my dad. No one but my mom was shocked that Chris was a son of Hermes and that could mean that she and Hermes had an 'affair' and she couldn't believe he had cheated on her. I don't know, but it's just a thought.

"Hey Fredwina, that kid looked like you…" she paused for a second. "Except he was _way _cuter than you!" She smiled. I frowned at her comment, but I did realize she was right. He had my exact same hair color and my nose! The kid definitely had my nose.

"Sam, I think I might also be a son of Hermes," I whispered, trying not to let my mom hear. She frowned.

"No way! Hermes was the god of thieves! You couldn't steal to save your life, dork!" she laughed.

"SHHH!" I whispered loudly. I didn't want my mom to hear.

"Whisper Sam!" I said. She rolled her eyes and whispered, "Ok." I began to grin. Sam was right though. I couldn't steal or lie or fight. I was just too nice. Although, I hadn't ever attempted to steal before, which caught me as weird me being a sixteen year old kid and never ever even trying to steal, but my mom had raised me like that. "_Don't you ever ever ever steal anything! Not ever, Freddie!"_ Those were her exact same words from when I was four. I remember because she constantly reminded me.

"Sam, I've never even tried to steal anything before. Never, not once!" I whispered.

"That's because you're too chicken to try!" Sam whispered loudly. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Sam I really think I may be a son of Hermes. He's not only the god of thieves, you know. He's also the messenger of the gods. Who knows? Maybe I'm good at delivering stuff."

"Yeah, maybe" Sam replied. She was staring into my eyes. I couldn't help but blush. I put my head down, just to hide it, but when took a peak at her, she was blushing too.

"So Sam, remember the-the k-kiss?" I braced myself to be punched in the face but to my surprise, she smiled.

"Yeah," she said," How could I forget? Your breath smelled like peppermint! A very strong peppermint." I smiled. I caught her smiling and when she saw me she frowned.

"What!" she demanded. I smiled again.

"You liked it," I said. She stuck her tongue out.

"Blah! Kissing you was like kissing a dog!" she said.

"How would you know? By any chance have you been kissing you mother lately?" I laughed and she sucker punched me. I couldn't help but laugh. It had been a while since Sam's punches actually hurt me. I guess I had gotten used to them over the years. Now whenever she hit me, I pretended it hurt for her sake, Just to make her happy because I liked seeing her happy.

Time passed by and Sam was asleep on my shoulder. She snored lightly, but I didn't mind. I took out my PearPod to see the time and I shook Sam awake when I realized the date.

"What?" she said sleepily. She rolled over so that she was sitting up.

"Its Wednesday and its 5:30!" I said.

"So?" she was still in that dreamy state.

"We're supposed to do iCarly in half an hour!" This seemed to wake her up.

"WHAT!" she yelled, waking her mom who had been sleeping in the shotgun seat.

"Well I'm sorry to say this but I'm afraid you guys can't do iCarly anymore," My mom said. She was staring at me through the rear-view mirror.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Well if you do iCarly, which is broadcasted over the internet, you are basically inviting monsters to kill you. It's the same with cell phones," my mom replied.

"Are you saying we can't use our phones _and_ we can't do iCarly?" Sam said. My mom nodded.

"This sucks!" Sam sat down violently.

"Mom, what about our fans?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I'm sure they'll get over it," she said.

"But iCarly is a popular show! Millions of people watch every week!" Sam insisted.

"Well, if you want to die, fine, go ahead. I'm not stopping you," she said. I turned to Sam.

"Well?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I'm willing to take that risk for the sake of our fans," she said.

"Yeah me too," I said. That's when it hit me. I had totally left all my tech equipment back in the motel. Fuck my luck!

**A/N: Well did you like it? It was a filler, but I really promise next chapter is going to be awesome. I got the plot all worked out.**


	9. A little help from Hades

**Chapter Nine: A little help from Hades**

**Carly's POV **

It really pissed me off that we could no longer do iCarly. By now, millions of iCarly fans were logging on to the site only to find out that there was no show today. No show today or ever. It was all due to the fact that if we did iCarly, monsters would track down our signal and come after us. To be honest, I was really beginning to hate being a demigod. All you did was run and hide from monsters. I wanted my life back. I wanted to be _normal_. But then again, was I ever really normal? I mean, I had been a demigod all my life, I just didn't know. So was I ever normal? I don't know.

Spencer was oddly quiet. This whole trip Spencer had been acting weird. He was more serious and less playful. Had Spencer all these years been _acting_ like a total goofball? Freddie's mom had been acting like an uncool overprotective psycho all these years so could it be that the Spencer I had known for my whole life wasn't the _real_ Spencer? And maybe Sam's mom wasn't really a careless filthy lowlife? Nah, Sam's hadn't changed a bit throughout the entire trip, but Mrs. Benson and Spencer have. I was really confused. All these questions had just suddenly popped into my head for some reason.

Spencer pulled over at the next gas station. I hopped off the motorcycle and waited as Mrs. Benson pulled up next to us. Sam's mom poked her head out of the passenger seat.

"Where are we?" she asked. Spencer shrugged.

"I dunno, I haven't been paying much attention to the signs," he said. He walked over to gas store but it was empty. He then walked back and put some money into the gas machine slot and began to fill the motorcycle.

"By the looks of it, we must be somewhere near…" he was interrupted by a loud growling noise that was coming from the woods. I instinctively reached for my hair clip/bow. Freddie and Sam came out of the car. Sam was holding her sword and Freddie said "_Maia_!" to get his sneakers flying. Spencer backed up a little, bumping into me, causing me to stumble backwards.

"Spencer!" I screeched. He turned to me and pulled me up.

"Sorry kiddo," he said, emotionlessly. I rolled my eyes and quickly focused my attention back to the woods, where the growling had come from. The growling noise came again only this time it was louder. Sam was shivering. I don't know if it was out of fear or out of excitement. Sam seemed to like fighting monsters more than me or Freddie, so it was hard to tell.

Suddenly, out of the woods, sprang a large black beast and it was_ huge_! It looked like a dog and it had two small horns growing out of its head. It had red glowing eyes and teeth so pointy, they made Sam's sword look like a toothpick. It was at least eight feet tall. It growled at us, but did not come any closer.

"Should we attack?" Freddie asked. He was hovering above Sam and I. Spencer was about to say something when a cold evil voice came out of nowhere.

"Young heroes, it would not be wise to hurt your only hope to get to camp on time," it said. The voice was so calm and evil sounding. It sent shivers down my spine. Spencer stepped up in front of us.

"Lord Hades show yourself!" he shouted. The voice laughed evilly. The earth beneath us began to shake slightly. Whoever this Hades person was, he was not friendly.

"I have no intention of revealing myself to the likes of you, mortal. I simply have sent you a…what may I call it…ah yes, a gift," A gift? This 1,000 pound beast was a _gift_?

"Lord Hades, what makes you think we will trust you?" Spencer asked. I was still looking around to see where the voice was coming from. Hades laughed again.

"You have no choice! If you want to get to New York tonight, you'll have to take the Hellhound. Otherwise, you'll be too late!" Spencer seemed to be weighing out his odds. The Hellhound was still a few feet away from us, staring us down menacingly. Mrs. Benson and Sam's mom (I couldn't call her Mrs. Puckett for some reason) all came out of the car. Freddie came down and landed between Sam and me.

"Sam, you know who Hades is, right?" Freddie asked. Sam had a little more knowledge of the gods than me and Freddie because of that God of War game she played. She nodded.

"He's the god of the underworld. He is ruthless and mean. I wouldn't trust him," she said.

"Spencer doesn't seem to trust him either," I said. Spencer had said he doesn't trust Hades and Hades had said that he had no choice. Now I didn't no exactly where we were, but I knew it would take at least a day to get to New York. Freddie nodded.

"Yeah, he doesn't sound too trustworthy either," he said. Spencer and the other adults had stopped whispering to each other. They all turned simultaneously.

"Alright Hades, we accept your offer, now what do we do?" Spencer asked. Hades laughed.

"I knew you wouldn't refuse such a great offer," he bellowed. "Now, climb on to the Hellhound and you'll be in New York in a matter of seconds." _Seconds_? Did he just say that we'd be in New York in _seconds_? This was unreal!

"Wait!" Sam's mom interjected. "How do we know you're not trying to play us?"

"Now why would I do that?" Hades asked.

"Because," Mrs. Benson said, "If the gods fall, you'll be the supreme ruler of the world!" Hades chuckled.

"Now why didn't I think of that? Silly me. But no, I have no intention of that. Besides, Even if my brothers and sisters do fall, that Typhon is a piece of a work and I have no intention of going through the trouble of defeating him myself."

"That's 'cause you can't," Sam muttered. Hades obviously heard that.

"Have you something to say, hero?" Hades said. He sounded a bit offended. Sam looked up, startled. She seemed to have not expected him to hear her. She shook off her startled face and got back her usual mean face.

"You can't defeat Typhon on your own!" Sam said confidently. "If all the other gods _together_ can't beat him, then you certainly can't beat him _alone_." We all turned to look at her. She was smiling like a little girl who had gotten her older brother in trouble.

**Sam's POV**

Yeah, that's right. I told Hades off. The others were staring at me like I had done something extremely crazy, but all I had done was tell the truth. If the other gods couldn't beat Typhon together, then Hades sure as hell couldn't beat him all by himself.

I was expecting Hades to get really angry or something, but he just laughed. I still didn't know where his voice was coming from, but it seemed to be coming from right under us.

"You dare speak to a god like that? You must have a lot of guts, young hero, but guts aren't enough in this world. You can be brave, but it takes courage to be a real hero," he said. His voice was so evil. It radiated evil. Kind of like Ms. Briggs at school only like a million times worse. I honestly didn't think that was possible until now.

"I have courage!" I said, although I barely believed it. Hades laughed.

"We'll be meeting in person in the near future, hero. We'll see if you have courage then." And with that, the evil atmosphere was gone, meaning Hades had left. I don't what he meant by us meeting in the near future, but the mere thought made me sick. I had no intention of meeting Hades in person but a thought in the back of my head said I had no choice. I decided to ignore it .

The Hellhound was still there, eyeing us. It just stood there quietly as if waiting for us to do something.

"What was that all about?" Carly asked. Spencer began walking towards the Hellhound.

"We have to ride it," he said. What, was he crazy? I was not getting on that!

"Spencer, you said you didn't trust him. Why are you doing what he asked?" Carly asked. Spencer stopped a few feet away from the Hellhound.

"Like he said, we have no choice," Spencer continued to walk towards the Hellhound and when he was close enough, he began to climb onto it. Ok, Spencer was officially crazy. Well, crazier than before.

Freddie's mom followed after Spencer, then my mom, and then Freddie flew onto the Hellhound. It was now me and Carly left. I still had my sword in my hand, so I slipped it and it turned back into a nail clipper. I sighed heavily.

"We're gonna have to do it, Carls," I said. She looked terrified and deep down, so was I.

"Come on you guys!" Freddie called. Carly hesitantly approached the Hellhound very slowly. When she finally reached it, she was helped up by Freddie and Spencer. Now it was just me. _Ok Sam, you can do it!_ I began walking towards it taking baby steps, but trying not to look too afraid. Freddie was edging me on, and to be honest, that helped a lot. He didn't even seem to care that I was obviously scared. He just smiled and said, "You can do it Sam! Come on, you're almost here, just a little more!" In case you haven't noticed, my greatest fear in the world was dogs. Well no just _big _dogs, and this one was definitely the biggest dog I had ever seen. When I finally approached it, Freddie helped me up by himself. I was blushing a little when he pulled me up and I caught a hint of red on his face too. I think his was more of embarrassment. _He likes Carly not you! _I reminded myself. It was just how things worked. Me and Freddie were never going to be together, ever. I positioned myself behind Freddie and in front of my mom.

The Hellhound then began to run. Slowly at first, but then picking up speed. We were about to run into the gas station wall. It was right in front of us and the dog was not going any slower. We were about to die.

**A/N: How was it? I won't know unless you review!**


	10. Claimed!

**Chapter Ten: Claimed!**

**A/N: So I haven't updated in a while but that's just because I had a SERIOUS case of writer's block. Hopefully this chapter will be good enough for you guys. Enjoy **

**Sam's POV**

We were heading towards the wall at full speed and the hellhound wasn't slowing down. I took a quick breath, closed my eyes, and braced myself for my death. A few seconds passed and I didn't feel the wall smash into my body. I opened up my eyes and all I saw was darkness. Then, as if on cue, light returned and we were in another city.

Spencer was the first one off the hell hound. He then helped Carly down, then me. My mom and Mrs. Benson slid off by themselves and Freddie flew off. I took a quick look at my surroundings. That's when I noticed all the dead people. Hundreds, maybe thousands of people lay motionless on the ground. If you looked close, you could even see some dead people in the cars. Nothing moved or made the slightest noise. We had arrived too late. Or so I thought. Spencer leaned down over one of the nearest bodies and examined it. It was a guy-maybe in his early thirties-and he was breathing.

"He's asleep," Spencer declared.

"Asleep?" Freddie asked. He flew to another body and examined it. It was also breathing. Were all these people asleep? This had to be the work of the gods.

"Who could've done this?" Carly asked. Spencer got up and paced for a few seconds.

"I think I have a pretty good idea," he said. My mom sighed.

"It was Morpheus. Only he can put people to sleep and it's not just because he's boring," she said.

"He's the god of sleep, dreams, and nightmares," Mrs. Benson added. Freddie landed right next to me.

"But why would he want to put all these people to sleep? He must've had a reason," Freddie said.

"I don't know why he'd do it, but he did. Now whether he did it out of good or evil I do not know," Spencer said.

"But he's good…isn't he?" Carly asked. Spencer shook his head.

"No god is good," he said. I turned around to see that the hellhound had left.

"Well what do we do now?" I asked. Spencer began to walk. We all followed him. He was walking pretty fast, so it was hard keeping up.

"Spencer, where are we going!" Freddie's mother snapped. Suddenly I heard a loud noise. No a colossal sound. And it was near.

"What was that?" I said, pulling out my sword. I turned my head towards the river and there he was. Typhon. He looked uglier and meaner up close. Not to mention that he was massive. The gods were having trouble fighting him and it showed.

"Oh my god!" Carly screamed.

"Get back! Get back!" Spencer ordered.

"He's going to destroy Olympus!" Mrs. Benson said.

"No!" Freddie yelled. He activated his flying shoes and tried to fly towards Typhon. The kid had to be nuts.

"Freddie no!" Spencer jumped up and pulled him down by his legs. "You can't. You have no chance!" Freddie didn't try and fight.

"We're doomed!" Carly said. That's when we heard the sound of metal clashing with metal. We all turned around and saw a college aged kid riding on a chariot. He was being followed by an army of what looked like Greek soldiers. The dude just radiated evil. About a hundred times more than Hades!

"Kronos!" It was a sound coming from our right. It was a kid about 14 years old. He had black hair and sea green eyes. Next to him was a girl about the same age. She had blonde hair and gray eyes. And next to her was a guy who looked about 17 with shaggy brown hair and…goat legs?

Kronos turned and smiled evilly. Spencer grabbed me and dragged me behind a car.

"Let's stay out of this," he whispered. I nodded, though I kept watching.

"Perseus Jackson, surrender! I have already won," Kronos said. The kid Perseus shook his head.

"No look!" He pointed up at the sky. What looked to be a chariot being pulled by giants was heading straight towards Typhon. In the chariot was an old man who was obviously a god.

"No!" Kronos screamed. He then became surrounded by a mob of children that were no doubt half-bloods. Suddenly a war broke out and then I heard a loud roar and I passed out.

**Freddie's POV**

I don't remember exactly what happened. All I can remember was hearing a loud, monstrous roar and then just knocking out. It was early evening then but as I looked at my surroundings, I noticed light was peering through the window besides the bed I was laying on. I figured it was early afternoon or mid-morning. Wait a minute. Where the heck was I? I pulled off my blanket to discover I was all bruised up. I hadn't felt the pain up until then. They-whoever "they" was-had removed my shirt, pants, and sneakers, so that I was dressed in just boxers and socks. As I began to look around the room I noticed there were more beds with what looked like more injured people. But how did I get injured?

The door opened and a girl about eleven came in. She had a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other. She noticed me immediately.

"I see you're up. Better check up on you," she said. I was heavily confused. She was talking to me as if she were my doctor or something. She approached my bed and slowly removed my blanket. She observed my bruises and cuts.

"Better. Guess it only needed two full days of rest to start healing," she said. Two days! I had been asleep for two days? This was unreal.

"Hey um…you mind if I asked who are you exactly?" She smiled and wrote some things down on her clipboard. "My name is Sunset. I am a daughter of Apollo and I've been assigned to you as your medic while you heal," she said. So I was at camp? And I had been asleep for two whole days. I suddenly became worried about the others.

"Where are Carly and Sam? And Spencer and my mom and Sam's mom?" I asked. Sunset finished what she was writing. The other two half-bloods are asleep right in this room. The mortals had to be taken to a mortal hospital." She replied. I turned to my left to hear Sam's soft snoring. I was able to make out her blonde hair. I couldn't see Carly though. Sunset gave me something liquid in a glass. I took it and felt its coldness. It looked like some kind of juice.

"What is this?" I asked.

"It's called nectar, the drink of the gods. Drink up. It will heal you. I decided to take her word for it and sipped it. I tasted like Peppy cola only it looked nothing like Peppy cola.

"It will taste like anything you want it to. Drink it all and then we'll see if you can walk," she said. Walk? Why wouldn't I be able to walk? And why was this young girl being my medic? I decided not to ask questions and finished the nectar. I then handed her the glass and sat up in bed. The room was so Greek. The beds were Ancient Greece styled and so was the furniture. Sunset set the glass down on a small table and told me to stand up. I did. It hurt a little, but I was able to bear it.

"Walk towards me," she ordered. I took a few steps and it hurt a lot. "Feel any pain?" she asked. I nodded. She told me to sit back down in bed. She got her clipboard and wrote some more things down.

"I'll be back in a few hours and check on you. Someone will bring you breakfast any minute," she waved and left. And I was alone. Well not really.

I was out of there the next morning. Sam and Carly had fully healed as well and we made our way toward the big dining pavilion. There were a lot of kids ranging from about age 5 to about age 20. Many of them pointed and stared at us. I figured this was normal since we were the new kids. Since we hadn't been claimed, Chiron, the centaur (I was so amazed when I first saw him) told us to sit with the Hermes kids. The dining pavilion was filled with laughter and excitement. Apparently, the gods had won the war. Kids all over the Hermes table were getting claimed and sent to different tables. All was well for them but not us. About 5 minutes in, at least 10 kids had been claimed, but Carly, Sam, and I were still waiting. The gods had promised to claim their kids by the time they were thirteen, so most of the kids being claimed were thirteen. The problem was Sam, Carly, and I were all sixteen. Then it happened. A small red boar appeared over Sam's head. She had been claimed by the war god, Ares. Kids from the Ares table clapped and cheered as Sam went in to join them. Typical. Violent daughter makes for a violent father. A Caduceus appeared over my head, making me officially a son of Hermes. Kids from my table congratulated me and cheered. Then a silver moon appeared over Carly's head. Instead of cheering, the whole pavilion went silent.

"W-what does this mean?" Carly asked.

"It means," said a boy next to her, "that you are a forbidden child. It means you Carly, are a daughter of the maiden goddess Artemis."

**A/N: Well the wait is over! You guys now know who their parents are! PLEASE review! **


	11. Capture the Flag Begins

**Chapter Eleven: Capture the Flag Begins**

**Olympus**

The twelve Olympian gods all sat in their thrones. There was a tense atmosphere in the throne room. Zeus was _not _happy and quite frankly, neither were the other gods. Artemis had just claimed a child. A _child_! This meant she had broken her maiden promised and Zeus wanted an explanation.

"Artemis, you have a lot of explaining to do so start talking!" Zeus demanded. Artemis was silent. She knew all the other gods wanted to hear her explanation, but she wasn't ready to say it. This was the exact reason why she had gone against Percy's wishes for all the gods to claim their children by the time they were thirteen. She knew this would come back to bite her.

"Explain!" Zeus boomed. Thunder highlighted the sky.

"Okay! Okay!" Artemis began to pace across the floor. It was a really long story.

"It was sixteen years ago. Me and my huntresses were hunting in a wilderness near Afghanistan. He was hurt and needed help badly. Now normally I would've left him there to rot. He was a man! But he had this strange aura that attracted me to him. After a quick word with my huntresses, we decided to help him."

"Who's this mortal that you speak of?" Hermes interjected.

"I was getting to that!" Artemis snapped. "Anyway, we tended to his wounds for three days. We fed him and gave him water. After that we demanded him to speak of himself; who he was, where he was from, and what his purpose in an Afghanistan wilderness. It turns out he was a soldier in the American army. He had been fighting in the war between America and Afghanistan." Ares snickered at the mention of war. **(A/N: I just realized that the war started 10 years ago and not 16, but let's pretend it did) **"He was like no man I've ever met before. He was sweet, loved nature, and most surprising of all, he was_ intelligent_." I immediately fell for him, although I didn't let it on. On the night of the third day, I told him I'd grant him one wish before I let him go. He stared at me and said he wanted a daughter. I immediately thought no, I was not going to break my maiden promise, but he said if I could create one it'd be alright. So I took some of his blood and my blood and used the light of the moon to create a demigod. I did _not_ technically break my promise."

The gods fell silent. Artemis story made perfect sense and they didn't think she was lying.

"So you did not break your promise to remain a virgin for all eternity?" Zeus asked.

"No father," Artemis replied.

"Good. Now that demigod must be killed," Zeus said.

"What? No!" Artemis said. Zeus stood up.

"A demigod child of Artemis must not exist. It defies the laws of nature which you created," Zeus said.

"But…"

"Nothing. She has a day to live," Zeus said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But what if she proves herself on a quest?" Artemis blurted. This seemed to get Zeus's attention.

"Hmm, a quest? And what type of quest are we talking about?"

"Anything! Just please give her a chance."

"Alright, I will come up with a quest. For the meantime, this Olympian meeting is over." Artemis sighed a sigh of relief.

**Carly's POV**

The whole dining pavilion fell silent. It appeared that not a single pair of eyes was not on me. I turned to Chiron for guidance but even he was silent and shocked. Finally he got up and said, "Carly, I'm going to have to ask you to move to table six." I got up slowly. Everyone was still staring at me as I made my way to the empty table.

The rest of dinner was agony. I had absolutely no one to talk you and every few seconds I'd turn my head and someone would be staring at me or whispering. It was annoying! The worst part was that Sam and Freddie both seemed to getting along great with their new cabin mates. When lunch was over, we all followed Chiron out of the dining pavilion and out to the amphitheatre. Sam and Freddie caught up with me.

"Dude, we're famous! Everyone here knows about iCarly!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah and this place is _so _cool. My half-brothers and sisters are great," Freddie added.

"Oh…cool," I said sadly. I was having a terrible time. While the music played and the campfire changed from color to color and Freddie and Sam were living it up, I was really upset. People kept glancing in my direction and giving me cold stares as if I didn't belong here. _I _felt as if I didn't belong here. When the music was over, everyone clapped and Chiron got on stage. He was a centaur and his top half was a man and his bottom half was that of a horse. He smiled and waited for the clapping to stop. When it did, he began to speak.

"First of all I'd like to thank the Apollo cabin for another wonderful performance!" Clapping and shouting followed. "I'd also like to welcome our three new campers; Freddie Benson, son of Hermes!" Cheering and clapping. "Sam Puckett, daughter of Ares!" Cheering and clapping. "And Carly Shay, daughter of…Artemis." There were a few people who clapped but for the most part it was just an awkward silence.

"Now it is time to play everyone's favorite game," Chiron continued.

"Capture the flag!" Yelled a kid sitting in the front.

"Yes," Chiron chuckled. "Capture the flag. Now we all know the rules, so follow them. I want absolutely _no _dead bodies this time." He sounded like he was serious.

"Ok, ok, we get it! Can we just play now!" an Apollo kid yelled. Chiron chuckled.

"Alright, alright. Now get your equipment and meet me in front of the woods in ten minutes." Once he said that, all campers began running towards the cabins. Sam and Freddie stood by me.

"I don't even know where my cabin is!" I said miserably. Fredie patted my back.

"It's ok, kiddo," Sam said. Suddenly Sam was attacked from behind.

"SAM!" the attacker obviously knew Sam. Sam wrestled her off of her and almost punched her when she realized who the attacker was.

"Melanie?" Sam asked. Melanie got up and brushed the dirt off of her clothes and then smiled.

"Sam! I can't believe you're here! Mom finally told you?" Melanie asked. Sam smiled.

"Yup, took her long enough. So this is the 'fancy boarding school' you've been going to since we were seven?" Melanie smiled.

"Yeah, I figured out who I was earlier than mom expected. She sent me here because she knew that since I knew I was a demigod, monsters would come after me." Freddie kept switching his gaze from Melanie to Sam and then back to Melanie.

"Sam, you really _do _have a sister!" Freddie said in awe.

"No duh, messenger brain!" Sam replied. Melanie giggled.

"Hiya there Freddie," she said. Freddie's face instantly turned a bright shade of red. I guess he was remembering their little kiss.

"Hi Carly! I heard the news. It's very intriguing. Artemis was supposed to be eternal virgin. I don't understand." I sighed.

"Yeah, well neither do I," I replied sadly.

We began to walk towards our cabins. Melanie informed us all about how capture the flag worked. Apparently she and Sam were on the red team that consisted of the Apollo, Ares, Dionysus, and Athena cabins. The Hermes, Aphrodite, Demeter, Poseidon (Who only had one son, Percy Jackson), Hephaestus and my mother's huntresses (Whenever they visited camp). Since I was an official daughter of Aphrodite, I was going to be on the blue team. Once I had my gear, a small dagger, a helmet, and a shield that weighed more than I did, I joined the others in front of the woods. Everyone was excited and you could feel an intense atmosphere.

"Before we get started, I'd like to go over the rules," Chiron said. A lot of the campers groaned. "First and foremost, No killing or maiming as allowed!" A couple of the kids in Sam and Melanie's group snickered, which made me nervous. "Secondly, the entire Forrest is fair game although the creek is the boundary line. All magical items are allowed. The flags must be prominently displayed and can't have more than two guards. Prisoners can be disarmed but not bound or gagged. Finally, guards may not stand within ten yards of the flag." That seemed to be the end of the rules. This game was a more dangerous version of manhunt and I suddenly did not want to play.

"Now since the red team won last week, they get to go in first. Now run along!" Chiron declared. He had what looked like some sort of medieval horn in one hand. Freddie stood beside me. He had a helmet that was bronze with a blue feather on the top, a plate of armor, a sword that was about his height, and a small shield. Sam and Melanie waved as they went with the red team.

"So, you ready?" Freddie asked. I gulped.

"Not really," I admitted.

"Good. Me either," he said. After the red team had been gone for about five minutes, Chiron told us we could go ahead. We had to go to the opposite side of the forest that the red team had gone. Our leader, the famous Percy Jackson that everyone had been talking about, led the way. My first thought of him was that he was cute. He had black hair and these beautiful sea green eyes. He was very muscular and looked like he'd been on a lot of missions or whatever the camp called them.

Once we found our spot, he planted the giant blue flag on the ground. He then turned around and looked at us.

"We seem to have a pretty good bunch here. Hey there, I'm Percy," he shook Freddie's hand. He then shook mine and I couldn't help blushing. Hopefully it was dark enough for it not to be noticeable.

"Since those backstabbing Apollo archers sided with red team this week, we're going to prove we're good without them," Percy continued.

"Dude, that's like impossible. We always get annihilated," said a Hermes kid.

"You see that Travis, that's the kind of attitude that makes us loose. If we believe we can win, then we have a pretty good chance of winning."

"Blah! You don't even believe yourself," said a kid who looked just like the one who had spoken before. He was maybe an inch or so shorter.

"Ok Connor, you may be right, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't try, I mean, we have two new campers! Who knows maybe they can kick some serious ass," Percy said.

"Uh nah, I don't think so," Freddie said, "We lack experience." Travis sighed.

"Yup, we're doomed," he said.

"We're not doomed! We just got…" Percy was interrupted by the sound of a horn. The game had officially started.

**A/N: Hey there, I figured you guys deserved an update. Review review review!**


	12. An Hour in the Life of Freddie

**Chapter Twelve: An Hour in the Life of Freddie**

**A/N: Here it is! Once again, I am so extremely sorry for not updating this story in a LONG time. Hopefully after reading this chapter, you guys'll forgive me?**

**Freddie's POV**

Once that horn sounded, all of the talking seized. Everyone scattered. Percy and my half-brother Travis were the ones to guard the flag. I used my sneakers to fly up into the trees. I had lost Carly in all the commotion. Everywhere I looked, I saw members of my team hiding, waiting to attack any trespassers. The fact that Chiron said that there had been dead bodies the last time really gave me chills. I mean, I wasn't as good as all these campers who had been at camp for years. But I couldn't afford to think that way. If I were to make my father proud, I _had_ to win this.

I had on some light armor, but I was sure that it wasn't enough to protect me from the arrows of the Apollo kids. Just the thought of getting pierced by one of those arrows freaked me out. I was almost certain I would not live to tell about it. I perched myself on a tree and waited. I had a small sword that I had gotten from the armory. If anyone tried to get by me, I would simply slice them. Ha! Like it was that easy. I had never hurt a fly. I'm sure that if anyone were to pass me, I'd just bitch out.

What seemed like hours passed by until we finally got a trespasser. It was Melanie, Sam's twin sister that I had kissed, thinking she was Sam, and, well, you guys _all_ know that story. She was with some big kid. They both had big swords and they were heading right towards our flag. Percy gave the signal and a series of arrows showered them. They used their big shields to block the arrows and continued on.

"This has to be a distraction!" Percy whispered loudly. They were coming straight at him and Travis. Percy smiled as the big kid swung his sword at him. Percy easily blocked it and lunged at him. The big kid barely, _just _barely, managed to block the blow. It was amazing watching Percy fight! I finally realized why this guy was so famous around here! In the meantime, Melanie was taking on Travis. I have to admit, Melanie was really good too. My half-brother was having a difficult time with her. Then I saw behind them. A small girl was slowly crawling her way towards our flag. I had to stop her. As swiftly as I could, I flew over and landed right in front of her. She looked up at me, startled.

"Nice try," I said with a big cheesy smile. The girl had to be like nine years old. I was shocked when she pulled out a dagger and lunged at me. I just managed to step aside, but that had been her plan all along. She jumped at the fag and grabbed it. The horn sounded, signaling that the game was over. The red team had won and it had been all my fault.

"Yes!" Melanie screamed at the top of her lungs. She high-fived the big kid and hugged the little girl. I just put my head down in shame. Percy came up to me.

"Don't sweat it, man. There will be other games," he said. Travis nodded.

"Yeah, and it's not like we would've won anyway," he added. Strangely, all this talk did not make me feel any better.

Both teams gathered in front of Chiron in the amphitheatre to hand over both flags. I caught a glimpse of Sam on the other side. She was smiling as Melanie was saying something to her.

"And for the fourth week in a row, the red team wins!" Chiron declared. Shouts erupted from the red team as the blue team just put their heads down. The only optimistic one was Percy, who had his arm around a blonde girl from the red team, which I assumed was his girlfriend.

"Now, it is time to go back to your cabins! Remember, anyone caught outside after curfew will be punished. That is, if the monsters don't get you first! Now be off." With that, everyone began heading towards their cabins. I said goodbye to Carly, who still looked bummed out and to Sam as I passed by them. I followed the Hermes kids into our cabin. I still was mad about letting that little girl get the best of me.

Travis, who is the co-counselor of the Hermes cabin along with his younger blood-brother Connor, assigned me a bunk, which had already had my stuff on it.

"Again, welcome to the Hermes cabin," Connor said, taking a seat next to me.

"Thanks," I said as I unpacked my PJs. He was maybe a year younger than Travis, which made him about my age. I could see the resemblance between him and Travis. They were almost identical. The only real difference was their height, but other than that; same curly brown hair, same pointed nose, same sly smirk that all the Hermes kid seemed to have permanently stamped on their faces.

"Hey, how about tomorrow I show you just how much fun being a son of Hermes is?" he said, "We can go and steal anything we want and when I say anything, I do mean _anything_." Travis joined us.

"Yeah, man. One time me and Connor stole a whole box of cupcakes from the mess hall! We were all high on sugar that day, weren't we guys?" The whole cabin nodded and began to shout.

"Woo! You should do that again, Travis!"

"Yeah, man that was awesome!"

"I want cupcakes!"

It was amazing how all these kids could just accept stealing like it was nothing! Well, then again, it was nothing. Our father was the god of thieves. If I was going to be a son of Hermes, I had to act like one. I smiled.

"Sounds good! But you should know, I've never stolen anything in my life." As soon as I finished that sentence the whole cabin went silent.

"What? You've never stolen not _one_ thing?" Connor asked. I shook my head, almost embarrased.

"What? Dude, by the time I was like three years old, I was stealing candy from the kids in the neighborhood, man! They wouldn't even notice until they saw my face smothered in chocolate!" Travis said.

"No, dude, this has to happen first thing tomorrow!" Connor said, jumping up off my bed. "Lights out everyone! Freddie needs to get some shuteye! It's gonna be a long day tomorrow!" To my surprise, no one argued. Everyone just stopped what they were doing and went to bed. I had no idea that not stealing anything was such a big deal, even for a son of Hermes. Connor flicked the light, and the whole cabin went dark.

**A/N: Ok, this was indeed a filler. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't review! I swear there will be more interesting stuff in the future, guys. I'm just getting started! But seriously, tell me what you think. REVIEW!**


	13. Thalia Grace

**Chapter Thirteen: Thalia Grace**

**A/N: It's about time I introduced some of the original characters from the book. Reviews make me happy.**

**Carly's POV**

Alright, so we just won Capture the Flag. I should be happy right? Maybe, but I still felt awful. I don't know why, but something inside me just told me that I didn't belong here. I did not belong in camp Half-Blood. Sam and Melanie did their best to cheer me up but to no avail. Even as we walked towards our various cabins, people still kept giving me weird looks and it was driving me crazy. I mean, yes, I am the forbidden child of Artemis! Get over it!

When I left Sam and Melanie at the Ares cabin, I made my way towards the Artemis cabin. It wasn't too hard to find, being that it was the only cabin that glowed silver in the dark. It was a pretty cool night, now that I realized it. The wind blowing off the lake was bone-chilling. As I approached the cabin that would house me until the gods know when, I stopped to admire it, I mean, it _was_ really beautiful. It looked as if it were absorbing the moonlight. I push the door open just a little bit and peeked inside. I could see several bunks with what appeared to be white and silver sheets that, just like the cabin itself, glowed silver. It was absolutely gorgeous. I walked inside and what happened was amazing. As soon as I stepped inside, the floor came to life with millions of tiny little stars. It seemed to resemble the actual night sky. My stuff had already been placed on one of the bunks. As I slowly walked toward it, I noticed that the other bunks had stuff on them too. One of the bunks had a bag that appeared to be made out of actual fur and a quiver of arrows. Another bunk had two spears and a small hunting knife. This was impossible! I was the only child of Artemis. Who's stuff was this. Who's _bunks_ were these?

"They belong to the huntresses," said a voice from behind. I turned around and saw Annabeth Chase, the girl who had led our team to victory in Capture the Flag. I realized I had left the door open. "May I come in?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure," I said. Annabeth stepped inside. She was still wearing her armor from Capture the Flag. Her grey eyes captured the light of the sheets. She slowly inspected each of the beds.

"The huntresses sometimes leave their things here when they head off. They know they'll return for them," Annabeth said. She smiled. Her smile was truly beautiful. I understood why Percy Jackson loved her so much.

"So they just leave their stuff?" I asked. "What if they need it while they're hunting?" Annabeth laughed. It wasn't a cruel laugh like she was making fun of me, it was more like a silly laugh.

"When you've got your mother leading the pack, it's needless to say they won't need much. I've met Artemis and she can handle anything on her own. It's almost lie the huntresses are only around for moral support." I smiled. My mom must've been an extraordinary goddess. I kind of envied her, I mean, I hadn't met my mom yet, and there was a chance I would never get the chance to. Annabeth seemed to notice my sudden change in facial expression. She walked right up to me and gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry I mentioned it. I know how hard it is not having met her. I didn't meet my mom for the first time until I was eleven. I know how you feel." I gently pushed her away.

"I'm alright. I haven't met her in my sixteen years of living; I'm used to it." Annabeth's face showed that she didn't believe me. I didn't believe myself, really. After a moment of awkward silence, Annabeth looked at her watch.

"Oh! Look at the time. It's almost curfew! I'll be going now. Feel free to come to me for anything. And remember, you really shouldn't be out after curfew. Chiron wasn't kidding about the monsters." I managed a small giggle.

"Don't worry, I won't," I assured her. She smiled and with that was out the door, closing it behind her. I was left alone in a pool of silence. I focused my attention to my bunk. I quickly unpacked my things and put them in the small dresser next to my bunk. On top of the dresser was a small lamp in the shape of a crescent moon. It was on, a white light illuminating the floor around it. I sat on my bunk for a while, taking in the strange series of events that had occurred in the past few days. I had discovered I was a half-blood, I had fought of monsters, I had survived various near death experiences, I discovered I was a forbidden child of Artemis, a maiden goddess, which literally meant I wasn't supposed to be alive , I had played and won Capture the Flag, a game which involves real fighting and in some cases, real deaths, and I had come into this cabin, my mother's cabin, talked with Annabeth for a while and now here I am, reminiscing on the past few days. I had been through a lot! I didn't even realize how tired I actually was. As soon as I laid down, sleep caught me instantly.

I dreamed I was in a forest. It was dark, so I knew it was nighttime. I was covered in sweat and grime and I had my hairclip bow in my hand. I was panting really heavily and I could barely feel my legs. I was walking. I was screaming. I was screaming and walking. I was screaming, "Freddie! Sam! Melanie! Where are you?" I kept screaming that over and over again. I began to sob. I couldn't find Freddie or Sam or Melanie. I was alone in the woods. Or so I thought. The next thing that happened was incredible. The night sky appeared to open up like a giant mouth. Out of it came a man with a long silver hair and a long silver beard to match. He had on a black tux with white stripes. In his right hand, he held a big lightning bolt. He was running towards me at full speed. He yelled, "CARLY SHAY YOU MUST NOT BE! I MUST END YOUR LIFE NOW!" With that, he raised his lightning bolt and shot a ray of powerful lightning at me. The pain was excruciating. It was like I was being strangled with electricity. I could feel my life slowly being drained. I awoke with a start. I was soaked with my own sweat. I couldn't focus on anything for a while. When I finally came to, I noticed dozens of eyes staring at me. In front of me, were a bunch of girls who's ages varied from maybe six or seven to eighteen or nineteen. At the front was undoubtedly the leader. She was wearing a silver tiara over her short spiky black hair. Her eyes were as blue as the sky. She smiled when I woke up.

"Hello Carly. We are the Hunters of Artemis. I am Thalia Grace. It is a pleasure to meet you."


	14. Bathroom Mishap

**Chapter Fourteen: Bathroom Mishap **

**A/N: I'm starting to really get the plot down. Please, please, please review! First three people to review get a shout out from me in the next chapter (Which is coming soon).**

**Carly's POV **

Thalia was kind of like Sam in her demeanor in that she was very pretty but could obviously break a bone or two if she needed to. She had these very bright intense blue eyes that appeared as though she could see right through you. The other girls didn't look so harmless either. Even the young ones looked fierce and ready to kill.

I couldn't really make out whether it was morning yet. It was still rather dark outside, as no light peered through any of the windows. My back was disgustingly sweaty and it was starting to get cold. Thalia and the huntresses stood at the foot of my bunk, all staring at me with blank expressions, as though they were still trying to figure out what to make of me. Thalia finally broke the awkward silence.

"Our lady has sent us here to inform you that you will have a quest. You are to go to the Oracle of Delphi for further information." The other girls didn't say anything. They just kept staring at me with a look of, what was that, pity? I couldn't stand it. I sat upright and scanned them all. Nobody said another word, so I did.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked.

"I just told you. Your mother has sent us to inform you of your quest," Thalia answered. I was getting kind of annoyed that Thalia was the one doing all the talking. Although she was the leader, she wasn't the only one with a _mouth_. I shivered as a very cold wind entered through the window. Thalia put a hand on my shoulder, a look of sympathy on her face. "Look, I know how it feels to be in your shoes. My father is Zeus, lord of the skies, king of all gods. I, like you have had mixed feelings about my godly parent." She stopped to see my facial expression, which hadn't changed, and continued. "Don't worry, Carly. Our godly parents do care about us. My father turned me into a tree. Literally, a _tree_! He did it to protect me from my uncle Hades." I didn't know where the story was going, but I listened on. "At certain times, you may feel as though your mother doesn't care about you, but she does Carly. And since you're the daughter of our lady, we care about you too." The other huntresses nodded rather nonchalantly.

"What kind of quest will I be going on?" I asked. Thalia shook her head.

"Can't say. You'll have to find out from the Oracle. Just know that, my lady has assigned you this quest to protect you from a very horrible fate. I'm afraid we have to be off. Farewell, Carly." She began to get up to leave and then stopped suddenly. "Oh and one more thing; please take care of yourself. You may be family, but not all of the gods are your friends. Beware of family, Carly Shay." And with that she was off, the other huntresses following suit. I was left alone with a vague warning, a severely sweaty back, and a putrid memory of my nightmare. The guy who had killed me in my dreams was obviously a god. The question was which one?

By now, morning sunshine had begun to penetrate the windows. I searched my drawers for a T-shirt, some jeans, and underwear. I undressed, wrapped myself in my towel and exited the cabin. In the daytime, the cabin apparently did not shine silver. It looked like a plain old white cabin. The cabin across from mine however, shined a fiery golden color.

The showers were located in the middle of all the cabins. It had two sides; one for the guys, and the other obviously for the girls. It was still very early, maybe five or six A.M. Nobody else appeared to be up. The keyword was 'appeared.' As soon as I stepped into the girls' showers, I heard water running in the last stall.

"Hello?" I called.

"Carly?" replied Freddie's voice, the water shut off. I screamed.

"FREDDIE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THE GIRLS' SHOWERS?" Freddie ran out of his stall, almost slipping. He was wrapped in a white towel and he was dripping wet. His bare chest was soaked in tiny water drops. I did not remember the last time I had seen Freddie without a shirt on, but boy was he muscular, you know, in a 'none-attracted-to-him way.'

"What do you mean this is the _girls'_ showers? Travis told me…" He stopped mid-sentence. "_Travis_! I should've known!" I couldn't help but giggle. Freddie looked so ridiculous standing there all wet and mad. He gave me a cold stare and then began to slowly laugh. I don't know how long we stood there laughing, but it must've been long enough because Sam stepped in and then stopped and stared. She too was wrapped in a towel.

"No, no, no, no, Sam, this is not what it looks like!" Freddie stammered. I couldn't help but continue laughing.

"Freddie was tricked into thinking this was the boys' showers," I said, though it was kind of hard to understand through all my laughter. Sam didn't pay attention. She was focusing on Freddie. No, not just Freddie, she was focused on Freddie's _abs_. Luckily, I pinched her before Freddie noticed.

"Oh um, yeah." Sam choked out a nervous laugh. "Stupid Freddie." Freddie shook his head with what was undoubtedly embarrassment.

"I better go," he said. I smiled.

"I think you should too." He exited really quickly, almost slipping on his way out. Sam stared at him until he was out of sight. I fake coughed to get her attention.

"What?" she asked, blushing. I smiled and shook my head.

"Oh, nothing," I said, walking towards a stall.

"Carly Shay! You better tell me what you're thinking! Carly!" Sam was yelling, but I closed the stall door and turned on the hot water.

Once we were all dressed, we; Sam, Freddie, Melanie, and I, met up in front of the dining pavilion. Freddie was still red from what had happened in the showers earlier. Sam was still blushing slightly and Melanie was all smiles, as usual. I first told them about my nightmare and then I told them about the huntresses and my quest. Melanie said that Chiron would tell me to go see the Oracle and that the huntresses would've let him know first. It still felt a little shaken up by my nightmare. It had seemed so real.

Sure enough, as we entered the dining pavilion, Chiron approached me at my table. He looked at me with great concern. Then he whispered in my ear.

"After breakfast is over, I want you to go consult with the Oracle. She is in the main building, in the attic." I nodded and he left. Just that quickly.

I noticed Freddie arguing with one of his half-brothers, which I could only assume to be Travis. Travis was laughing his head off while Freddie raved on and on. Not even this could put a smile on my face as I ate my toast halfheartedly. I didn't know what to expect when I spoke to the Oracle. What would my quest be? Based on what the other campers had said, quests were usually very dangerous. Something told me that this quest wouldn't be any different. My nightmare suddenly popped up in my head again. Did my nightmare have anything to do with my quest? I surely hoped not.

**Freddie's POV**

I wanted to kill Travis! He had told me that the boys' showers were the one on the northern side. He had tricked me! I can't believe I had fallen for that stupid trick. Maybe Sam was right; maybe I was gullible. Speaking of Sam, wow! I had seen her almost-naked. It was weird. I was so nervous; I just hoped she hadn't seen me blushing. What boner! Oh, damn. Ok, so maybe I did get a _little_ excited, you know, _down there_. But any sane heterosexual guy would've! I mean, Sam's body was so perfect and the way the towel had hugged her curves, Oh my gods! The weirdest thing was that I felt absolutely nothing towards Carly, and trust me, Carly was no clunker.

Carly had told all of us about the nightmare in which she had been searching for Sam, Melanie and I in the wilderness. A strange feeling told me that this had something to do with the quest she had been issued by the hunters of Artemis. I did not like the part where Carly dies or the fact that we went missing. I hoped I was wrong, but my gut feeling told me that her nightmare and quest were connected somehow.

I found myself screaming my head off at Travis, who just laughed and laughed. Connor smirked and took a long swig of orange juice.

"Dude, that wasn't cool!" I was saying. Travis kept spitting chewed up bagel bits all over the table.

"C'mon, man! Lighten up! It's what we do, we're children of Hermes!" I barely understood this, as he said it through immense laughter. I hoped he had forgotten that he'd be taking me to steal my first item ever today. But, I was wrong. Connor made sure he remembered.

"Hey Travis, don't forget we're taking Freddie out on a shopping spree," Connor said, wiping his mouth with a napkin. I groaned.

"Oh yeah," Travis said, suddenly all serious, "A _shopping_ spree." Now I was no genius, but I knew that he didn't literally mean a shopping spree; more like a shoplifting spree. Travis gulped down some milk before forcing me and Connor into a small huddle. "Look," he began, "The Ares kids were mocking us for losing Capture the Flag last night. Guess what you're gonna do, Freddie?" I didn't like where this was going. Sam and Melanie were Ares kids. "You're gonna sneak into the Ares cabin and steal all their weapons." I knew I wasn't going to like it.

"_All_ their weapons? Won't that take hours?" I don't think Travis knew me at all. He didn't really, but I was new to camp. If _he_ was that good, why did he expect me to be as good? Connor patted my back rather hard.

"Freddie, Freddie, fuh-get about it," he said in the phoniest New Yorker Italian accent. "You're a son of Hermes, god of thieves. Stealing all their weapons should be light work." I reluctantly agreed. I still thought they were overestimating me though.

They got up simultaneously and motioned for me to follow them out of the dining pavilion. I did. They led back toward the cabins. The Ares cabin was very badly painted, as if the kids had begun to paint it themselves and then got bored and gave up all together. The paint was bright red and the roof was bordered with barbed wire. A wild boar's head hung from the doorway, its eyes looking very well alive. Travis kicked the door open. It was empty.

"Of course they're not here. Everyone knows all Ares kids are pigs, probably stuffing their faces as we speak," Travis said. I took a little offense to that as Sam and Melanie were Ares kids. I mean Sam fit the description perfectly, but I didn't think she was a pig. I didn't say anything though. I followed Travis and Connor into it. It was very messy. Clothes and garbage covered most of the floor. It didn't smell very pretty either.

"Now," said Travis, looking around the cabin, "Where do the animals keep their weapons?" Connor had gone back to the entrance to keep guard. I looked around the cabin nervously. Was if they came back? "Aha!" I heard Travis say across the room. He had walked up to what appeared to be a bag of dirty laundry. He motioned for me to go help him. I helped him turn over the bag and we spilled out the contents. Dozens of swords, maces, knives, bronze knuckles, and various other highly deadly weapons fell to the floor very loudly.

"Holy shit! These guys are loaded," Travis yelled to his older brother.

"Hurry up, Freddie! You gotta take it!" Connor snapped. I began to panic.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked frantically. Travis walked over to the door to help Connor look out.

"Just trust your instincts man, you can do it," he said. For a long moment, I stood there. Nothing was happening. Then, out of nowhere, I got this sudden burst of energy. I picked up all, that's right all, of the weapons in my arms and with inhuman speed, busted through the door. Travis and Connor followed suit as we ran just before the forest, where I dropped all the weapons. I was now panting heavily, but feeling really accomplished. I had stolen my first thing ever. I don't know why I was happy that I did something so wrong, but I have to admit, it felt so right when I did it.

"You did it, bro!" Connor slapped me a high-five.

"I knew you could. Now I know you're my half-brother!" Travis said, adding a high-five of his own. He then began to jump up and down like a maniac. "I can't wait to see the looks on those Ares kids now!" he said.

"I'm gonna go meet up with my friends," I told them. I began to walk towards the dining pavilion when I saw Sam and Melanie running full speed towards me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Carly went up to go see the Oracle," Melanie said.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Now," Sam said, "We wait."


	15. The Quest

**Chapter Fifteen: The Quest**

**A/N: This one's short, but I now have gotten over my writer's block!**

**Sam's POV**

I was looking at Freddie with a sort of suspicious look, but I guess he hadn't noticed. I still had sort of mixed feelings about seeing him and Carly in the showers that morning. He looked worried, almost scared. It's hard for me to admit, but even I was a little nervous. People had _died_ on these quests before and I did not want my best friend to die.

"How long will Carly be up there?" Freddies asked.

"Who knows," Melanie replied, "could be five minutes, could be five hours." Melanie smiled as if that was no big deal. It was easy for her to do that. She'd been at this camp for years! Who knows how much training she'd had.

We spent several minutes just standing there in awkward silence. Every once in a while, one of us would open our mouth as if to say something, but no words would come out. So we just stood there until finally:

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" I screamed. I turned on my heels and head straight towards the main building. Melanie held my arm.

"Sam, don't! Only one hero can consult with the Oracle at a time. You can't disrupt them!" I knew she meant well, but the tension was killing me. Then Freddie stepped in.

"Melanie's right Sam. You can't just barge in there like a maniac. We've just gotta be patient and wait." Both of them knew I sucked at waiting, but I did nonetheless. I really wondered what Carls was doing at the moment.

**Carly's POV**

The stairs creaked slightly as I climbed them to the attic. I was shaking with nervousness and my mouth was dry. The air was damp and smelled foul like if the attic was filled with stuff as old as the Earth itself. As I approached the attic door, I realized that my hand trembled as I reached for the brass door handle. I was breathing heavily now. I slowly turned the handle and opened the door.

"BOO!"

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed so loud that I swear the building shook. A girl about my age was giggling right in front of me. She had curly red hair and green eyes.

"Sorry," she said, still giggling, "I rarely have any visitors. It gets boring and I pretty much need to make up my own fun." Now that she was looking straight at me, I noticed that she was very pretty.

"You're the Oracle?" I asked. I was still a little shaken up from her scaring me. I could still feel my heart racing.

"In a sense, yes. My name is Rachel and I am the current host of the spirit of the Oracle." She looked at me thoroughly as though she was trying to see past my appearance and into my soul. I know it sounds weird but that's how her look felt. She smiled.

"Well, come in! Don't be shy!" She led me inside the attic. The smell was extremely strong inside. I held my nose. Rachel noticed.

"You get used to it after a while," she said. She then sat down on an ancient looking table and motioned to a matching ancient chair. I sat down and looked directly at Rachel.

"So now what?" I asked. It's not like I was in a hurry to find out about my quest, but it was pretty awkward just sitting there in silence. Rachel shrugged.

"We wait I guess. I'm pretty new at being the Oracle. I've only belted out one prophecy actually." She smiled sheepishly.

"So you don't know how to just give me a prophecy?" I asked. She shook her head.

"But I will get one eventually. It just takes ti —" Just as she said that she began to shake uncontrollably. Her arms and legs began to jerk like she was having a seizure. Her eyes began to glow a bright neon blue color.

I stood up from my chair. I didn't know what else to do. I was terrified.

"R-Rachel? Are you ok?" Rachel didn't reply. She kept jerking and twitching and her eyes kept glowing. She then began to levitate off the ground and into the air. She stopped just short of hitting the ceiling. Then she began to speak in a deep familiar voice. It sounded like a man's voice.

"Carly Shay! Your existence has been questioned by the gods. We do not think you should be left to live!" Rachel wasn't twitching and jerking anymore.

"In order for you to continue living, I, King of the gods, have created a quest in order for you to prove yourself. I have created three challenges that you must overcome and each one ten times more difficult than the last. I will allow you to select a few friends to accompany you. Know this, Carly Shay. If you fail, you and your friends will die!" I gulped at the word 'die.'

"You will find your first challenge in Brooklyn. Each time you overcome a challenge, you will be given a clue as to where your next challenge lies. The deal is complete the three tasks and you live. Fail any one of them and you die!" With that Rachel's eyes stopped glowing and she began to descend. She landed a little hard on the table. She rubbed her eyes as if she were just waking up.

"W-what happened?" she asked groggily. I was too taken aback to speak.

"Did I give you a prophecy?" she asked.

"You don't know?" I asked. "You don't remember what _just_ happened?" Rachel sat up.

"All I remember is you asking if I can't just give you a prophecy and then I blacked out." She stood up and dusted off her jeans.

"Well you didn't give me a prophecy. You were possessed by Zeus." I had figured that part out by the 'King of the gods' bit.

"Possessed? Now that's new. And what exactly did I, I mean Zeus, say?" I told her all about the challenges and that if I didn't do them, I would die.

"Oh yeah, I heard about the forbidden child of Artemis. Is that you? Oh my gods! That's so crazy!" She didn't sound at all frightened. She sounded amazed.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"Talk to Chiron. I'm sure he'll know what to do." She took a look at her pink wrist watch and gasped. "It's time for my lunch break! It was nice meeting you, uhh—" I remembered that I hadn't even told her my name.

"Carly," I said. She smiled and waved and then exited the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts, the weird old things, and the foul smell.

**A/N: Oh yeah, and thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter. They are: **

**iBrizzy- Daughter of Hermes, , baritonegirl, and Shur'tugal Daughter of Artemis. You guys are awesome and I hope you continue to read!**


	16. Sam Gets Even

**Chapter Sixteen: Sam Gets Even**

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this one.**

**Freddie's POV**

Carly had been up there for almost a half hour now. We were starting to get worried. Melanie was standing there all smiles, which according to Sam, could mean absolutely anything, and Sam kept pacing, which was never a good sign. Although, I really though the way she walked was cute. I mean, not important, back to Carly. Ok, so when the red headed girl came out, we all mobbed her.

"Where's Carly!?" Sam demanded. She sounded as if she would kill the girl if she didn't talk, which I would never put pass Sam. Melanie was the one that intervened.

"Sam, relax! This is Rachel. She's the Oracle." Sam and I looked from Melanie to the girl.

"You mean she's the one who belts out prophecies?" I asked. Melanie nodded.

"Um, I'm right here! Stop talking like I'm some artifact in a museum!" Rachel said. Melanie smiled.

"Sorry about that. Are you on your lunch break already?" Melanie asked. Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, and Carly should be down any second now. In fact, there she is right now." We all turned to where she was motioning. Carly was just coming out of the main building.

"CARLS!" Sam raced to Carly and damn near knocked her over. "You were up there so long we were all worried about you!" Carly managed a smile, though I could tell she was forcing it.

"I'm fine, Sam. Really." Sam didn't seem convinced, but she let go. We were Carly's best friends. She couldn't lie to us, even if she wanted to.

"Carly, what's wrong? I know that face," I said.

"Yeah Carls, you can tell us anything. What happened up there?" Sam said. Carly sighed.

"The quest…it wasn't a prophecy…it was…" Carly sounded sad and scared at the same time.

"What was it, Carly? Tell us." I said.

"Zeus took over Rachel's body. He personally gave me the quest. It was weird."

"What do you mean 'Zeus took over Rachel's body'? Was she like—"

"Possessed." Carly finished Sam's sentence.

"That's never happened before Carly. What did Zeus say?" Melanie asked. Rachel had disappeared.

"He said that the gods question my existence. That I shouldn't be alive and that he has personally created a quest to prove that I am worthy of living or something like that."

Carly began to cry. Sam and Melanie hugged her, but that seemed to make her cry harder. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"It's gonna be alright, Carls," I said, "you're not going to do this alone. Sam and I will go with you, right Sam?"

"Of course I'll go! Carly, we've been best friends since like forever and we're not going to let you do this all on your own."

"What else did he say, Carly?" Melanie asked. Carly wiped her eyes.

"He said that the quest will feature three challenges, each one worse than the last. The first challenge is in Brooklyn."

"Well, we have to tell Chiron. He'll know what to do." So with that, we all walked towards the dining pavilion. Chiron was still at the head table as many campers were still eating. I noticed Rachel sitting next to him. She was chatting with him as she ate. She grinned when she saw us.

"Don't worry I already told Chiron what you said happened and he says it can't be good." She smiled as she said that.

"Yes, happy news, isn't it?" Sam said sarcastically. Something told me that she didn't really like this Rachel chick and honestly, I couldn't really blame her. She seemed to be always _too_ happy. Not even Carly, the queen of happy, was like that. You could clearly see that by looking at how Carly was now.

"Miss Dare is right, Carly. As you may know, the gods are not the world's nicest people. If Zeus personally organized this quest, he may just be setting you up to fail," said Chiron. He stroked his scruffy great beard as he said all of this.

"So does that mean that Carly won't succeed?" asked Melanie.

"No, Miss Puckett. This wouldn't be the first time a god has personally assigned a quest, although it may be the first through direct possession of the Oracle. Carly's chances of succeeding might just be a little less than any other quest is all." Chiron got up, his immense horse-half rising behind him. "You're allowed two companions on this quest. I'm sure you'll be taking—"

"No! I want Sam, Freddie and Melanie on this quest with me. All three of them," Carly said. Sam, Melanie, and I all looked at Carly strangely. She had said those words with so much power that it was hard to believe she had been crying just minutes earlier. Chiron seemed taken aback.

"Are you sure? There are reasons for this. Three is a sacred number amongst the gods."

"I'm sure. I need all three of them."

"Very well then. I will make all the necessary arrangements. You will leave in the morning. Be sure to pack everything you may need." With that, Chiron exited the pavilion, leaving the four us and Rachel.

"Carly, thank you for making me a part of your quest. I won't let you down," Melanie said.

"Neither will we," Sam said, pulling me closer to her side. I could feel myself blushing, but I ignored it.

"Yeah, Carls. We've got your back," I said. Carly wiped the remaining tears out of her eyes and smiled.

"Aww, you guys," she said, embracing all three of us in a hug. I was feeling real brave at the moment, but something told me that my euphoria wouldn't last very long. I just smiled and hugged Carly back, trying push that thought out of my mind.

**Sam's POV**

We spent most of that afternoon packing. Melanie and I went into our cabin first and stocked up on clothes and we even sneaked some snacks from the other campers. These past few days at camp, I've gotten to know a side of my sister that I never even knew existed. She was more like me than I thought, with a much happier side added. I couldn't believe I had grown up practically hating the girl. It was just that how everybody preferred her to me and her manners—all that just made me sick. Upon my arrival at camp, I realized that were better people to hate. Like our cabin's counselor for example, Clarisse La Rue.

It was Clarisse who "greeted" me into the Ares cabin. Apparently, greeting to her, meant a sword battle almost to the death. She ordered the rest of the Ares kids to push all the beds to the side, creating a makeshift arena in the center of the cabin. Melanie tried to stop her and when she couldn't, she tried to get me to back out.

"Clarisse has been here for years, Sam. You're going to get hurt!" She said. I just sat there and polished my nail clipper sword. There was no way I was going to back out. The other campers—were between the ages of six and fourteen—kept looking at me with sorry expressions as if the battle had already been decided. Well, I was gonna prove them all wrong. Momma never lost a fight.

Once the bunks had been pushed away, Clarisse and I entered the center of the room. She was tall and muscular with brown hair, brown eyes, and long arms. She had a shield engraved with the red boar of Ares in one hand and a spear in the other.

"You still have time to back off, punk," she said, sneering. Her sneering just made her look like a pig.

"I never back down," I said, holding my ground. She shrugged as if to say, "Oh well, I tried." This just succeeded in making me angrier.

"Whenever you're ready, newbie. I'll show you why I'm Ares's favorite daughter." That was it. I charged at her as fast as I could, sword raised. She merely side stepped and put her leg out and tripped me. The other campers laughed. I just got up and charged again, only this time she parried my sword and made it skip across the room. She then pointed her spear into my chest.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, punk." Her smile made me hate her forever.

So now as I was packing my stuff, I knew I couldn't leave without leaving Clarisse a little something to remember me by. The only problem was I had nothing. I knew where she slept, I mean, how could I not? She had the messiest bunk in the cabin. I mean seriously, her bunk made my place look like it wasn't a total dump, which, I'll admit openly, it was. Clarisse's bunk looked like a pig sty and trust me, if you ever saw Clarisse make her 'angry face', you know just how much like a pig she really looks like.

"Sam, are you done?" Melanie asked. She had packed her bag already. Her bag, a black Northface Hot-shot, was embedded with many patches; a New York Yankees logo patch, a New York Giants logo patch and a New York Rangers logo patch, just to name a few. I was about to ask her since when she was such a big New York sports fan, but she seemed to know what was coming.

"I've been here for nine years, Sam. You get attached after a while," she said. I nodded. Then she asked, "Why haven't you finished packing?" I was about to tell her about my plans to prank Clarisse, but again, she seemed to read my thoughts. "You want to prank Clarisse, don't you?"

"How do you keep doing that?" I snapped.

"We're twins. Ever heard of twin telepathy?"

"Yeah, but that junk isn't real…is it?"

"Of course it's real, Sam, you've just got to learn to use it. Now do you want my help getting Clarisse or not?"

We spent about twenty minutes setting up our prank. Apparently, Melanie had learned a few tricks from Freddie's half-brother, Connor.

"We sort of dated a while back," she said as she tied together the laces of another pair of Clarisse's shoes.

"Was that before or after you kissed Freddie?" I asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible. She tilted her head like if she really had to think hard about it.

"After," she said finally.

We had already tied up her other three pairs and while Melanie was working on the last pair, I was working on the most interesting part of our prank—hollowing out her mattress. Our plan? Well it was simple. We figured Clarisse wasn't _entirely_ stupid. She'd know that I wouldn't leave without trying to get even. So we tied together all her shoes, so that she'd think that that was the prank. Once she'd realized that all her shoes had been tied together she'd smile and think that I was an amateur when it came to pranking, and she'd be wrong because, in fact, the real prank was hollowing out her mattress and filling it with a couple of wasp's nests. That'll show her.

"Now for the final step—the wasps," Melanie said, standing. She walked over to the table in which we had placed the two jars with the wasp nests. It had taken us about ten minutes just to find them. "Would you like to do the honors, little sister?" I hated when Melanie mentioned the fact that she was the older twin, but at that moment, revenge was way more important.

"With pleasure." I picked up one of the jars and carefully emptied the nest into the gash I had made with my sword. Luckily, all the wasps were inside the nest. I did the same with the other wasp nest and carefully turned the mattress over, concealing the gash. I smiled and slapped my sister a high five.

"I gotta admit, I didn't think you hated anyone," I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Trust me, Clarisse isn't just anybody," she said.

We then exited the cabin with Melanie giggling like a little girl. It was at times like this when I wondered who _real _the older twin was.

**A/N: Did you guys like it? Please review. And oh, if you're a fan of next gen Harry Potter fan fics, be sure to check out my new story, **_**The Heir of Potter.**_** Thanks for reading!**


	17. Next Stop? Doom! Stand Clear of The Clos

**Chapter Seventeen: Next Stop? Doom! Stand Clear Of The Closing Doors**

**A/N: Feel free to yell at me and whatnot in your comments. I realize I deserve it after being inactive for almost a year. Despite your anger and resentment towards me, enjoy!**

**Carly's POV**

After Clarisse discovered Sam and Melanie's little stunt things got completely out of hand. Clarisse knew who'd been responsible without any doubt, I mean duh, of course it had been Sam. Clarisse had to be restrained by several campers including Percy Jackson. Her face had turned as red as the boar that hung over her cabin's door and she began to yell profanity that not even Sam's mother would've used. Meanwhile, Sam just laughed. If she feared the much older, much stronger, much scarier looking girl, she hid it well. Melanie on the other hand just sunk a little in her seat although I don't think Clarisse suspected her. I wouldn't have suspected Melanie if she and Sam hadn't told me after the whole ordeal had ended.

"You what!?" Freddie shouted as we exited the dining pavillion.

"I filled her mattress with wasps" Sam shrugged as if it were no big deal, which of course it wasn't, at least to her it wasn't. "Melanie helped."

"No way. Melanie would never do such a thing!" Freddie protested. Melanie made a small girly sound in her throat. We all turned to face her.

"But I did," she said finally, "and you know what? I'm ok. There's no one who deserved that more than Clarisse." Despite this, Melanie looked like she was about to be sick. She was turning slightly green in the face.

"You don't look half as confident as your words," Sam pointed out. "You don't have to take the blame with me if you don't want to. That pig has no idea you had any part in it. Besides, the plan didn't even work. She was supposed to get _stung_. I don't understand why the hell she's so angry."

"The beds here at camp are magical. They are made with fibers that rejuvenate demigods as they sleep. That's why we wake up well rested no matter how rigorous the previous day of training was. I should've remembered." Melanie looked genuinely upset.

"She still deserved it," Sam said dismissively, obviously trying to rid her sister of her guilt. "If we hadn't done it, no one would've. I'll bet Chiron will have a new bed in no time anyway."

"Maybe."

We spent the next few hours enjoying the little remaining time we had at camp. None of us said a single word about the quest but I could tell from the troubled look on my friends' faces that I wasn't the only one stressing about it. _This is my quest. They're going because they're my friends. Do I really want to put their lives at risk for my own? _I tried to brush these thoughts out of my head, but it wasn't easy. My best friends were putting their lives in danger to save mine. I don't think I would be able to live with myself if anything happened to any one of them during the quest.

"The first quest is always scary." It was dark now and all of camp was sitting beside the fire just enjoying themselves before curfew. I didn't notice when Percy crept up beside me.

"You can say that again," I said.

"Ok, the first quest is always sary." He laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with him, despite my jitters. "The first quest is always scary, but if you let your fear overwhelm you, you'll never succeed. Trust me." It was hard not to trust him. The way he said everything so confidently made you want to believe every single word he said.

"Where you scared on your first quest?" I asked. He scratched his chin in an overly dramatic fashion.

"Hmmm, was I scared? Well, let's see; I was eleven years old and Zeus had accused my father of stealing his master lightning bolt. I had to travel across the country and into the Underworld to retrieve it. Not to mention I had to fight Medusa, Echidna and her pet Chimera, and Ares along the way. When you add it all up, yes, I was scared shitless." I shuddered a little. Percy had survived all of that?

"How'd you do it?" I asked.

"I wasn't easy. But then again, no quest is ever easy. It takes a lot of cunning and determination and a lot of risks. But the main reason why I succeeded was because I had my friends. I don't know much about Sam or Freddie, and I barely know Melanie, but I can tell they're great friends and trust me, you're gonna need them." With that, Percy took his leave. I sat there and watched him leave for a while. He left me feeling a mixture of emotions. On one hand, his pep talk had made me feel slightly better; like maybe 2%. But on the other hand, he had said it takes a lot to succeed in these quests and I don't know if I had what it takes. Whether I did or didn't it mattered little, for on the morrow I would be leaving no matter what.

**Freddie's POV**

It's hard to understand either of the Stoll brothers when they're talking fast. It's even harder to understand them when they're talking fast_ and _at the same time.

"When you come back, you gotta tell us all about it, man, you promise?"

"I'm kinda jealous. We've hardly been on any quest!"

"I wonder what kind of challenge lies in Brooklyn. I wish I could go."

"Send us pictures! Oh no, wait, demigods can't have cell phones."

"You have to bring some glory back to Cabin 11! Do it for Hermes!"

"Yeah man, do it for Hermes!"

My ear was long past hurting. I had my backpack on my bunk and was just finishing packing a few last things inside it. Travis and Connor and pretty much all the other Hermes kids had crowded around me wishing me luck and whatnot. I kind of wished they would stop. I did not need the extra pressure from Travis and Connor.

"Guys relax! You're making me a little nervous," I said as I shoved a couple of socks inside my backpack.

"Aw man, don't be nervous! You got this! If you fail you'll shame us all, but don't think about that ok?" I would've been upset at this but based on the few days I'd known Connor, I knew he really thought he was motivating me and not bringing me down.

"Uh, thanks Connor."

"No problem bro."

After I had finished my bag, Travis, despite me telling him several times that it wasn't necessary, carried my bag for me all the way to the Big House where Carly, Sam, and Melanie were waiting along with Chiron and Argus, the hundred-eyed head of security who would drive us into the city. The looks on the faces of my friends were all pretty similar, except for Sam, who had a smile on her face for some reason.

"Good morning, Freddie," Chiron greeted me. I politely returned the greeting and joined my friends. Argus took the backpack from Travis and loaded into the back of a white van which had "DELPHI STRAWBERRY SERVICE" written on the side. I guessed that that was some sort of cover name for Camp Half-Blood.

"I wish you four the best of luck on this quest," Chiron said as we all got into the van.

"Thanks Chiron," Carly managed. Melanie and I nodded and Sam only grunted. Argus got into the driver's seat and fastened his seatbelt but didn't start the van. He glared at us through his passenger mirror. It took us awhile to realize that he was mad that we didn't have our seatbelts we were all "safe" he started the van and we were off.

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
